Darkness cannot drive out darkness Hate cannot drive out hate
by Lans13
Summary: Vegeta stood there, almost naked, only a small white towel was wrapped around his waist. Water was dripping from all over his body... When Bulma realised she wanted to tear off the towel, then get rid of her own clothes, she bit the inside of her mouth and hoped that the pain will help her get rid of those extremely vivid pictures. - Both Bulma and Vegeta fully in character!
1. Chapter 1

**I know there are tons of stories about them, but well... I have to write my own as well. I just love them :)**

**I don't own Dragon Ball, etc.**

Bulma tried to focus on the draft of her new invention, but failed desperately. Her thoughts were around Yamcha and their break-up yesterday. All started as a normal date, she never assumed something is wrong, until Yamcha pulled out his serious face and began talking about their relationship. Bulma was only partly paying attention and it took her some time to realize what Yamcha was talking about. They were sitting in a restaurant and just finished dessert.

„I just feel that you are not really here." She heard him saying. „I mean obviously you are here physically, but I fell like you are not paying attention to me."

„Oh, I pay attention" Bulma snapped, although that was the first two sentences tonight catching her full attention. She was indeed somewhere else, lost in her own thoughts.

„It's not just you!" Yamcha quickly called, putting his hand on Bulma's.

By then Bulma was sure Yamcha will break up with her. She felt anger rising and she had to take a deep breath to calms herself. She wasn't successful enough as she heard herself shouting:

"No, you won't! Don't even try to break up with me!"

"I…" Yamcha tried to calm her but she sprung up from the table and continued:

"You cannot! Because... you know what? I'm breaking up with you, you JERK!"

"Bulma!" Yamcha called her name, but she stormed out, without looking back.

Now every time she tried to work, she saw this scene in her head over and over again. The worst thing was, that she couldn't understand herself. She expected that she will be sorry and depressed but she felt nothing. Sure, she was angry that he wanted to dump her, HER! Nobody will dump Bulma Brief, nobody! Yet, beyond that anger she felt no pain, no regret, no loss. Yamcha was her true love, they were together since she was 16, yet somehow their relationship changed. He was right, even when they were together both of them were pre-occupied with other things, yet she was sure they will be married one day. She looked one more time on the draft on her drawing table and left the laboratory to get some coffee. When she was in the kitchen, she decided to eat something so she opened the fridge.

"How long do you plan to just stand there?" Vegeta called when he watched Bulma for 10 seconds.

"Gee Vegeta, you scared me!" Bulma looked at him, then after 5 more seconds she decided to grab a pudding.

"I don't have time to wait until you decide what to eat" He snapped, then as soon as he could, he went to the fringe and packed his hands full of food.

While Vegeta filled several plates with food, Bulma was looking at him amused. She has seen Goku eat so many times and now she lived together with Vegeta since 6 months, yet it never seemed to amaze her how much a saiyan can eat.

"What are you staring at, woman?" Vegeta asked, rather irritated.

"You" Bulma simply answered smiling.

She just realized that she made Vegeta angry and as it happened she quite enjoyed playing with him. He was always so composed, his face expressionless so at least when he was angry he showed some emotions.

"Don't!"

"I do what I want. If I want to look at you, I will.

Vegeta pulled out a chair, sat in front of Bulma and tried to concentrate on his food. He felt her gaze on him, but by now he knew she was just teasing him. The woman enjoyed making him angry so he won't give her that pleasure. It seemed something new, something what she recently decided to enjoy. Sure, she was never afraid of him what he never quite understood but she wasn't trying to piss him of. Maybe by now she thinks he is not so dangerous. She couldn't be more wrong about that, yet they both knew that he won't hurt her. He needed her and her damn father to fix the gravity machine and make other training equipment as well. He also needed her stupid mother as she was the only person who could cook. Vegeta had to admit that her meals were extraordinary good, better than Freeza's chiefs, although he enslaved the best of the best from several planets. Freeza would have liked her among them. Stranger still, that she enjoyed cooking for him and regardless what he throw to her head, she kept smiling. The woman on the other hand was quite her opposite. It was so easy to piss her off. Just then Vegeta decided that even in this situation the best defence was to attack, so he wanted to find something to make her angry.

"Why are you here?" He asked. "Isn't this the famous Friday, where you stupid humans like to go out?"

"I decided to stay here, so what?" Bulma asked back a bit irritated as it reminded her that she mostly spent her Fridays with Yamcha.

Of course now it was out of the question. She hasn't even realized until now, that she was sitting home, alone, with nothing to do. It's not like she hasn't got friends, but everybody was too busy training, even to come over for a tea or something. Yamcha was the only one who pushed aside his trainings for her. Yamcha… Here she was again, thinking about him. She bit her lower lip angrily from which Vegeta concluded that he might have hit a nerve with this simple question. Hence he decided to push it:

"What about that weakling?"

"Do not talk about him!" Bulma commanded, trying to maintain a neutral voice.

"Don't tell me even he hasn't got time for you! Did he dump you?"

Even before Vegeta completely finished his last sentence he knew that was it. He managed to make Bulma angry and she was much angrier about this, then he was for her staring at him. When Bulma jumped up causing her chair to fall, Vegeta already had a smirk on his face.

"I dumped HIM, not the other way around! Do you understand?!"

She simple lost it, as she screamed this into his face. She felt she could explode in any second, also she felt like strangling Vegeta for even thinking about that.

"I don't care" He shrugged and as he finished his meal, he simply left amused.

It took several minutes until Bulma calmed herself down. She was angry for herself reacting this way. It was so foolish. It's not even like she minded the break up at all. She just wasn't used to be alone. Sure, she and Yamcha broke up a couple of times before that but this last one was final. There was no going back. She gave up on the idea to finish her work, so instead she went back to her room and pulled out an old photo album. As she looked at the pages, memories surfaced and she had to smile a lot. She suddenly recalled how she met Goku and how her life changed that day. She never quite fit in before that and she had no real friends. She wasn't even attending school, at least not in a normal peace as she was cleverer than the kids at her own age. She attended the university at age 15 and there everybody though she was just some weird girl. After she met Goku, she met the others as well and every single one of them was odd in their own ways. Yamcha afraid of girls, Roshi with his pervert attitude, Krillin with his ego and how he wanted to become a material artist to pick up girls, Oolong and Pool… Lunch with her splitter personality yet both had something likable about her. Ten Shien and Chaozu who abandoned their own master and become good after meeting Goku. She wasn't considering Piccolo her friend yet, but after Namek, she knew that he also changed. Bulma never fully understood what it was about Goku, what made people change and what made people like him. As she looked out of her windows she caught sight of Vegeta who just went back to the spaceship to train. Goku let him alive, even though he was the most evil fighter they ever met. It's ironic how he somehow ended up helping them on Namek and how he also will help them with the androids. Bulma was glad that they had one more fighter on their side as even though she has never seen him fight, Goku respected Vegeta for his powers. Bulma knew she should be afraid from the future as the androids already killed everybody once, according to the strange young man, but when it happened Goku was dead. She wanted to believe that even without training, the future would have looked otherwise with Goku alive. Now that he got the medicine and they even have 3 years to prepare for the fight, there was no way they would loose.

The next morning Bulma was determined to finish her plans regarding the new invention; a gravity room. Her father looked perplexed when she mentioned it to him, as Vegeta already had the spaceship.

"Sure, but remember when he blow it up?" She asked looking at his father.

"Of course. I'm still afraid he might do it again."

"He just might. You cannot reinforce a spaceship the way you can reinforce a room. It won't just be designed to hold in the increased gravity, it will be designed to absorb the energy beams if necessary, in order to avoid any explosion."

"Hm, sounds interesting. What did he say about it?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"How come?"

"You know him. He would breath on my neck and urge me to complete it. I would become crazy. I won't tell him until it's done!"

"He will be overjoyed that you are so concerned about him." Bunny smiled as she stepped into the lab with two cup of tea and some biscuits on a plate.

"What?" Bulma asked surprised.

"You are afraid that he will hurt himself again, like the last time." Bunny explained slowly, like her daughter was slow on uptake.

"No, mum, that has nothing to do with it. I'm just afraid he will blow up the house!"

"Honey, you were concerned about him, you don't have to deny it!" Bunny smiled, pushing a mug in her daughter's hand. "He is such a nice man and all. Now I haven't told you anything as you were dating Yamcha but now that you are single, you should go for him!"

"Mum!" Bulma cried out not quite able to believe her ears.

"If I were your age…"

"Please, just stop!" Bulma looked at her begging.

"He is so handsome and that body of his!"

"Ok, that's enough!" Bulma said and she stormed out of the lab, still hearing her mother drooling over Vegeta.

It was disturbing in so many ways that she just wanted to forget the whole conversation. Yet, just as she was about to think of something else, anything else! she bumped into Vegeta. Literarily. She just felt something hard and the next moment she landed on the floor sitting on her ass.

"Watch were you are going woman!" The prince called smirking as Bulma got up rubbing her backside.

Although she assumed she was looking, apparently it wasn't the case as she realised she went towards the kitchen instead of the living room. As she looked at the saiyan, she remembered why she was in such a hurry; to get away from her mother. Her mother talked about Vegeta the way, she shouldn't. Without intending to, Bulma looked at the prince's bare chest as just like usually, he was only wearing training shorts and sneakers. Those shorts were rather a tight fit... Ok, he has a great body all right, no denying it. Also, he is handsome with those onyx eyes and thick black hair. It's not like she hasn't realised it already after they got teleported back from Namek. She became conscious of how her thought went in all the wrong direction, so she shot back:

"What about you, your highness? Surely you could have avoided me!"

"You need to move out of my way as I'm the prince of all saiyans."

"Heard it, but first of all it's my house and second of all I'm not a saiyan so you are not my prince."

My prince… Bulma mentally slapped herself for not choosing her words more carefully. It almost sounded like she was flirting with him. Yet Vegeta didn't seem to find any other meaning behind her words as he simply left her there, without further ado. She presumed the main reason was, that maybe nobody ever flirted with him, so he wasn't familiar with it. This lead to the next question; whether Vegeta had a girlfriend or somebody on one of Freeza's planet who he left behind? This seemed to bug her so much that she decided to ask it:

"Say Vegeta, did you have a girlfriend?"

The saiyan was drinking water from a bottle when she asked this and it took him completely off guard. So much, that he couldn't swallow down the water properly; spit it out on the kitchen floor and began to cough. Bulma haven't quite expected such a strong reaction, she only assumed a look which would kill if Vegeta had that power or some verbal response like she is stupid. Seeing him almost chocking caused her to laugh. She was unable to restrain herself. Her back began to hurt and also tears were flowing from her eyes. She failed to remain on the chair, ended up on the floor but still couldn't stop. Meanwhile the prince of all saiyans was still coughing, while looked over to Bulma like he would blast her away.

"Should I take this as a no?" Bulma asked, when she was able to speak and managed to get up.

Vegeta was concentrating hard not to lose it, he balled is fists and grinded his teeth. He stepped to the woman and pushed her back until she was pressed against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! :) Yes, this is already a new chapter, but most probably I won't be able to keep this peace for long.**

**Also, for those who haven't read my profile; English is not my native language so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors I might have.**

"You know that I could easily snap your neck?" He asked, leaning dangerously close.

"Sure I know, but we both know that you won't. You simply need me" She answered, trying not so showing how he was much closer than she would have preferred it.

Vegeta looked into her eyes silently a little longer, then he left. He had no time fooling around, he wanted to train as much as possible. Yet, he will remember on this and he will take his revenge. He was sure he will find a way to pay back for this. Girlfriend… like the saiyans had girlfriends! It was a stupid Earth thing and Vegeta wouldn't even be familiar with the term if Bulma wasn't continuously babbling about things like girlfriend, boyfriends, date, love and who knows what else…

Soon the opportunity for revenge presented itself. He was storming into the living room, only to find the women there, watching some kind of ridiculous movie.

"What is it this time?" She asked irritated.

It was the best part of the movie; the hero was just about to confess his never dying love for the heroine and she didn't want to miss it.

"The gravitation machine broke, again" He lashed out.

"I will take a look at it after this" Bulma answered, not removing her eyes from the screen.

"You will do it now!"

"I won't! You cannot tell me, what to do."

"Oh, but I can" Vegeta called, then simply grabbed Bulma, throw her on his back and went towards the spaceship.

"Put me down you jackass!"

She struggled and hit him continuously with her fists but of course he barely felt anything, while Bulma realised that it hurt her. So she stopped that, but still tried to escape and continued to scream curses at him.

"Shut up!" Vegeta roared.

Due to his saiyan hearing it was more painful for him, then for any other normal human and even with human standards she was extremely loud. Bulma only stopped struggling when she was put on the ground rather hard. Looking around she realized she was inside the spaceship, facing the consoles generating the gravity. She wanted to object but as soon as she opened her mouth she heard him saying:

"I won't let you out until you fix it."

"What?!"

"You heard it right."

"You cannot do that!"

"I'm already doing it."

"But… you cannot train with me here."

"I cannot increase the gravity as it would crash you, but I couldn't do it anyway as your damn machine broke!"

"Go ahead, keep me here then! I'm sure you will give it up sooner, as you have to eat eventually!"

"While I certainly eat more than you, I have a better endurance of hunger. It often happened that on missions I haven't eaten for days."

Bulma couldn't quite believe it. The whole situation seemed like a nightmare. She was in the spaceship with Vegeta and she had no way of escaping. She needed to restrain herself from lashing out when Vegeta began to make push-ups, fully ignoring her. After the initial anger slightly passed, she ended up looking at him. Mostly because there was nothing else for her to do, partly because it was quite a sight how his muscles worked under his skin. As perspiration began to cover his body she just couldn't take off her eyes.

"Crap!" She murmured forcing herself to look away and to come to her senses, she hit her head in the wall once on purpose.

Vegeta slightly raised one of his eye-browns as he had no idea what the woman was doing. Sure he realised that she was looking at him almost all the time, yet he decided to focus on his training and shut her out. For some reason it turned out to be more difficult than he ever anticipated. He was not quite sure why it made him feel uneasy? Angry? Confused? It never bothered him before and he wasn't willing to confess even to himself that now it was. Heck, she was just looking! Suddenly he stopped his push-ups and walked over to her, causing Bulma to look at him once again. He sat down in front of her and their legs were almost touching.

"What?!" She asked irritated.

Vegeta ignored the question and just looked at her. Bulma couldn't explain his behaviour and also couldn't tear away her gaze from him. His eyes were so capturing. They say the eyes are a gate to people's soul and while she couldn't quite see anything in them, he certainly had a gaze like nobody else she ever met before. She felt herself shivering and had to bite the inside of her mouths not to lose reality. As she was wearing shorts she felt how the heat was coming from Vegeta's leg. She couldn't figure out why he came so near to her. Vegeta watched her expression carefully and realised she was breathing a bit quicker than normally. So she was afraid of him! Why else would she react like that? But the longer he looked at her the better he knew that it wasn't fear. He has seen so many die by his own hands and looked into so many of his victims' eyes before he killed them so he knew fear. This wasn't it. Then what? What other than fear made her… look different? And what was he feeling? Regardless what it was, he never felt it before and he already hated it. Feelings… apart from hate, anger and pride he hated all the others. Fear… that was ok if others felt it towards him. Frustration, amusement and even shame; he also experienced those. But this, whatever this was, wasn't any of those. He leaned closer so her face was only inches apart as he desperately wanted to understand it. He felt that it took most of his willpower just to stay so close. Why? It's not like she was dangerous or could hurt him. No. He was always anxious when Freeza invaded his "aura" and stepped too close to him, yet this, her, it felt different. He was just about to give in and pull back when Bulma crawled back a little and then lie down on her back, stretching out her long bare legs at his left side. He felt relieved, then he felt angry as he couldn't understand why it felt so hard to be so near to her. She covered her face with her hands and slowly her breathing returned to normal. That's when Bulma had to confess herself that she felt something for Vegeta. She desperately hoped it wasn't love.

"Fine, I will fix that damn thing now!" She sighed.

Vegeta wasn't expecting her to give up so quickly, yet he was strangely relieved not to spend more time with her here, alone. Then he followed Bulma going towards the exit and he instantly become angry. Just as she was about to put her hand on the handle, he grabbed her wrist asking:

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To get the tools you stupid monkey!" She lashed out, trying to pull away her hand.

"Then hurry!" He nodded, releasing her.

"You are coming with me! I cannot carry all the tools by myself, it's too heavy."

"You are just too weak."

"Do you want to have a working machine or not?" Bulma asked, putting her hands on her hips.

She registered with a smile when Vegeta followed her as she left the spaceship. Sure, he wasn't happy about it, but who was helping who? As she stepped outside she enjoyed the cool breeze on her skin. It was quite hot in the spaceship, or rather the situation made it hot. She doubted that it had anything to do with the temperature inside, it was rather due to the fact that Vegeta was inches away from here just a few seconds ago. She still couldn't figure out what was it all about. She seriously doubted that he was interested in her, but the way he was looking, almost suggested it. Almost… if he wasn't Vegeta Bulma would have been quite sure. He grabbed the toolbox and they went back. While she was working Vegeta stared at her, like it would make the whole process quicker.

"Could you just get lost? I cannot concentrate!" She asked, throwing him an angry look.

"I will be outside so don't try to escape!" he grunted before he stormed out.

As he was outside he also realised that the air felt much cooler outside then in the ship. Now he was sure that he women put some jinx on him as these feelings always occurred when she was near.

A few days later Bulma finished her plans on the new gravitation room and hired workers to build. When the workers began to dig the hole Vegeta curiously asked:

"What is this?"

Bulma jumped as she never heard Vegeta coming, it was like he simply teleported himself there out of nowhere.

"I'm building a new cellar because I need more space for my clothes" She said the first lie what she could think of. "By the way you should come shopping with me once as you hardly have any clothes. I mean I bought a few for you, but…"

"I have already more then what I need." He grunted, then left.

He remembered when one day when he opened one of the drawers in his room he found it full with clothes. Mostly underwear, socks and shorts, but also a couple of shirts and a few sneakers. He never really questioned how those got there as he figured it was most probably the woman, who bought it. Vegeta found it more and more irritating how he felt affected by Bulma almost every time they were alone so he decided to take off and train in space for a while.

"When will you come back?" Bulma asked as she made the final checks on the spaceship.

She was wearing an overall her hair was messy and she had oil stain on her hands and on her nose.

"It's none of your business" Vegeta grunted, while he put down the last box containing his food supply.

"It is, as you will come back to my house. But never mind, I can track your spaceship on my computer so I will know before you arrive."

Bulma watched the spaceship disappear and she felt empty. She had no idea why, but she already missed Vegeta, which was insane as all they ever did was argue. Yet, now that Yamcha was out of the picture and even Vegeta was gone, Bulma felt alone. She decided to bury herself in her work and she pushed the completion of the new gravity room. As usual Bulma enjoyed her work and when she was really involved in a project, the hours, days and even weeks just flew by. Even so, one day she ended up in Vegeta's room. Party it was intentional so she could program the robots to clean it, but it was rather just an excuse. She could have programmed them in the lab as they were able to find their ways inside the house. As she looked around, she became conscious of the fact that she never entered this room since Vegeta moved in. Moved in was much of an overstatement as he merely slept there. He didn't change anything in the room, there was no indication that it was his room, that he actually lived there. He had nothing after he abandoned Freeza and maybe not much even before that. No pictures, no personal belongings apart from the few clothes which she bought for him. For the first time it hit Bulma how hard it must have been for him living the way he did. She wondered if even Goku with his naïve, cheerful personality would have turned out the way he is today if he ended up under Freeza's command. Maybe not. Maybe he would be exactly like Vegeta. She felt tear flowing down her cheek and she had no idea when she started crying. It was stupid. She should not care about Vegeta's feeling as he certainly never cared about anybody's, yet she wasn't him. She cared. There was nothing what she could do to change her feelings. Sure, she will hide them as the prince would think she is insane and just that moment Bulma wondered about her sanity. It was so not fair how she only broke up with Yamcha after more than 10 years and she already felt in love with an another guy. Maybe she wouldn't have felt so worse about it if the guy wasn't Vegeta, who wasn't capable of showing any affection whatsoever. She was furious and she threw herself on his bed and hugged a pillow to her chest. A very light scent of him still lingered on it, which wasn't helping her to come to her senses. She jumped up, threw the cushion to the wall and stormed out of the room.

"You know he will be back soon, maybe around 4 am tomorrow." Bulma heard her father and she looked up from the consoles.

Almost 3 month passed since Vegeta left but she forced herself not to check on the location of the spaceship at all. Once, she was extremely close to break this vow and her fingers already typed in the command into the pc, but she jerked her hands away before she pressed enter. She knew he will be back, he has to come back, if for nothing else then to refuel the ship. Yet now, that she heard he will be here within 12 hours it frightened her. She might have cared for him before, sure. There was no denying that when he blown up the spaceship she was concerned for him. Still, that wasn't love then. Bulma tried to locate the timeframe when she actually fell for him, but she couldn't. It just happened from one day to another.

"Ok" She answered as she blinked to his right seeing her father still standing in the doorway of the gravity room.

The room was almost completed. It had a small part, a sub-room which was on the same level as the house and then a stairs and an elevator led down to the other one, which was equipped with the gravity machine. It was at least 2 floors below the ground so the walls could be more reinforced. It was quite huge, at least 5 times the size of the gravity room in the spaceship. She decided not to go and see Vegeta when he lands, while it was difficult to restrain herself. She focused on the room and finally she was so absorbed in one of the consoles inside the wall that she never heard Vegeta entering the room.

"This doesn't look like a closet woman" He called, causing Bulma to bump her head on the rim of the wall as she tried to turn too quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**I swear this story is just writing itself using me as a medium. I have never written so many pages in such a short time. Also, I just wanted to rewrite my previous BV story and ended up with a completely new one. It's not even similar :D**

**Hope you will enjoy it.**

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that? It's creepy!" She snapped, while she massaged her head.

When Vegeta arrived, he expected the woman to be there as she seemed upset, when he told her that he will train in space. Yet, there was no sign of her, just her stupid mother who smiled at him with her stupid smile and blabbed something about cookies. He wasn't paying much attention to it. He was angry, no, he was outraged! He thought that leaving was the solution and yet he found himself thinking about her! Why?! And now he felt disappointed that she wasn't here waiting for him? No, he couldn't feel that! For that matter; he wasn't even the type who felt, who had feelings. Apart from loathing Freeza and despising that clown, he left his feelings behind a long time ago. Still he concentrated on her Ki and went to her, fully ignoring that brainless mother of hers. When he entered the new room which seemed to be completed now, he couldn't see how it would store garments. As he descended to the lower level he perceived that it looked like a gravity room, apart from the obvious fact, that it was bigger and seemed improved somehow. His eyes travelled to the woman as she was leaning inside the wall in some compartment and she was working on something. She only had a short and a top on, half of her hair pinned up, while half of it already hung loose. Vegeta ended up ogling her ass as it stood out since she was bending over. Damn she had a great body! Just as he reached this conclusion he wanted to punch himself in the face but he just ended up scaring her. When she snapped and looked at him, he already composed himself and stood there with his arms crossed on his chest.

"So?" He asked.

"So what?" She looked back at him, not following.

"What is this place?"

"Can't you tell? It's a new gravity room!"

"You misled me previously!"

"I had to, I mean I wasn't aware that you will go train elsewhere. Knowing you, you would just go on my nerves urging me to complete this."

"When will you be done?"

"See? This is exactly why I haven't told you the truth" Bulma said and while she wanted to sound angry she was just amused and couldn't repress her smile.

Vegeta looked at her, then again looked around the room. It looked perfect, just what he needed. He was planning to demand a bigger training room and here it was. Like the woman knew what he wanted. At least know she was showing him some respect! Then he looked at her again and felt certain that it wasn't the case. Then why was she working in this so hard?

"Do you want to see it?" She asked as he just stood there silently.

Vegeta nodded so Bulma began the tour. She explained how the walls are made of special materials to withstand even energy blasts and how she implanted some sensors to absorb the energy to prevent any explosion. She also redesigned the small gadgets which repelled energy once it hit them and the gravity machine was also a new one, which could create 500gr instead of the 350gr what was the limit in the spaceship. Vegeta was impressed, what he couldn't deny. Not that he will tell that to the woman, but she must have some brain after all.

"Why?" Was the only question what he asked after they finished the tour.

"So you won't blow up the house" She answered.

There was no way she will reveal that she is also worried about him, since the last accident. She desperately hoped he won't suspect any other motivation behind her new invention. When she planned this room, she wasn't even in love with him. Or she was, but it was subconscious…

"When will you finish it?"

"A day or two. Just leave me work, don't bug me and then it will be quicker! I'm working on this since 4 months now, so trust me, I want to complete it!"

Vegeta nodded and left. He heard the woman shouting after him:

"No need to thank me, really, I'm happy to be of service your majesty!"

Of course it was impossible not to feel the sarcasm behind those words. He couldn't understand why he should thank her for anything. Thanking something was something common among humans, one of their strange obsessions. Humans were impossible to understand. The more he learned about them, the more confused he got. Not that he made any effort to understand people, but he lived with 3 so whether he wanted it or not, he picked up some things about them. That evening he had a big feast as the annoying blond woman made even more food than she usually cooked. She blabbered something about a celebration that he is back, but Vegeta wasn't entirely sure, as he tried hard not to pay attention. Yet, she had such a high ear-pitching voice that he couldn't fully shut her out. He ate even quicker than normally, just to get away from her.

"I'm so happy that you like my cooking" She smiled. "You know it's so good to see you eating a lot. Somehow my husband and Bulma doesn't eat that much. I'm happy that you live here now as finally someone is appreciating all the meals!"

Vegeta learned a long time ago not to react to anything what she was saying. In the first days he tried to insult her, snapped at hear, shouted at her; only accomplishing that she talked even more. Now he pretended that she was not there.

"You see I'm happy to have such a nice man like you around!"

Yeah, like he is nice… Vegeta couldn't comprehend where she got that idea. He told her once that he killed entire races and blown up more planets then he could remember, still she was obsessed with the idea that he is a nice guy.

"It's not like I had issues with Yamcha, but you are a much better man for my daughter then he could ever be!"

Sure, that weakling was pathetic and he is better… Vegeta just realised what the blond one implied and his fork stopped dead in the air. He needed every willpower not to shout back at her and resume eating. She was beyond crazy! Like he, the prince of all saiyan would mate with a human weakling! She was so below him. Ok, she had some brain as even Freeza's researcher couldn't pull off a gravity machine or even just the energy absorbing walls... She might have made it to be the top researcher, but she was a mere human. Sure she wasn't bad looking even for saiyan standards. Her blue eyes and blue hair made her something exotic, not like that annoying bitch Kakarott mated with. Just then he noticed how he lost his own thought. Vegeta jumped up, threw his fork and knife back to the table and rushed out, almost pushing over Bulma who was just about to enter the room. He stormed to his room, closed the door and leaned against it from inside. He grunted as the image about Bulma's long legs surfaced in his mind. He threw off his clothes and jumped into the shower, only opening the cold water. He stood there at least for 2 full minutes before he was calm again.

Bulma only eat a couple of bites, filled her mug with coffee and planned to go back to the gravity room to finish it when she felt exhausted. She decided to take a quick shower, change her clothes and go back to work after that. She was just about to enter her room when she heard Vegeta howling:

"WOMAN! Come here at this instance!"

She played with the idea not to obey, then decided against it. She remembered how Vegeta dragged her sorry ass into the spaceship to fix that damn machine and she wanted to avoid that. She stopped before the door and was unsure how to proceed. Should she knock? Or should she just walk in? He was expecting her so maybe it was ok to simply enter, but…

"Just open that damn door, not just stand there!" she heard Vegeta's voice.

While she entered she tried to figure out how he knew she was outside. Then she thought about the Ki and how he must have felt hers. As she wasn't capable of detecting it, Bulma often forgot that it existed. She closed the door and searched for Vegeta, just to see him standing only a meter from her. Bulma blushed and there was nothing what she could do against it as it happened instantly. Vegeta stood there, almost naked, only a small white towel was wrapped around his waist. Water was dripping from all over his body, enhancing his muscles behind his skin. When Bulma realised she wanted to tear of the towel, then tear off her on clothes, she bit the inside of her mouth and hoped that the pain will help her get rid of those extremely vivid pictures.

"Look at me!" Vegeta barked at her.

"I'm looking" She answered unable to tear away her gaze from him.

Slowly she raised her eyes to meet his cold ones. Her head was full of questions as she couldn't imagine what he wanted from her. He was almost naked and… then she finally comprehended that something was strange about him. After two more seconds she cried:

"Wow Vegeta, you are blond!"

"Took you long enough…"

"Wha… Are you a super saiyan?"

"Look into my eyes. What colour is it?"

She was totally confused now and had no idea what was this all about. Did he turn into super saiyan while he took a shower and wanted to show it to her? That didn't make any sense.

"Black."

"Do you know what kind of eye colour a super saiyan has?"

It was crazy. Either she went nuts or Vegeta did. Or both of them. She tried to focus on the question but it was hard as her eyes were glued to the sight of his body. She tried to think back. Goku was too far away when he turned into a super saiyan, but the young man…

"Blue!" She called out. "So you are not a super saiyan? But why is your hair blond then?"

"That's the fucking question what I want you to answer! It seems to have connected to this" He said and threw a shampoo to Bulma.

She managed to catch it and as soon as she read the label and again looked on the prince she chuckled.

"It's not a shampoo it a hair dye. A blond one obviously."

"A what?" Vegeta asked, not familiar with the term.

"In short: some people don't like their hair colour so they want to change it. They use hair dye which is basically paint what you can use on your hair."

"What? Don't tell me humans are so stupid that they put paint on their hairs!"

"Some do. And this is the brand my mother uses so I guess when the robots cleaned your room they mistake this for a shampoo."

Vegeta couldn't believe his ears. He never heard about such a stupid thing. Sure, he was already aware how strange earthlings were, like they though a black cat crossing the road in front of them caused bad luck or how they spent tons of money on clothes, shoes and jewellery, but paint? Seriously?!

"How do I get it out of my hair?"

"You wanted to be blond, so I don't see an issue with it" She giggled.

There she was, finally taking revenge for forcing her to repair the gravity machine. She so enjoyed the sight of the angry prince that she completely forgot how gorgeous his body was.

"You!" He cried, stepping closer to Bulma so their noses almost touched.

"You are kind of cute in blond" Bulma winked, not at least intimated by the threatening pose.

To prove that she was not afraid she lifted up her right hand and touched his hair. It felt so nice to feel it under her fingertips that she buried her fingers deeper while they gaze locked. Vegeta wanted to make her feel uncomfortable and she stroked his hair?! He wanted to be angry, yet it felt good.

"Don't you dare to touch me you filthy human!" He finally managed to say and grabber her wrist.

"It hurts you idiot!" She cried out in pain and to both of their bewilderment he released her and stepped back.

Bulma felt irritated with Vegeta reacting so violently to her touch. Sure he most probably wasn't used to it, but it was not like she wanted to hurt him. Then she became aware of her own foolishness. Why was she so retarded that she stroked his hair? Why was it, that every time she was around him she felt herself drawn to him? He wasn't even her type! She preferred men who were polite, had a sense of humour, were loving and gentle… and Vegeta was none of those. Maybe knowing how the androids might destroy her world made her go nuts. And she lost it so much that she wasn't ever conscious that she is cuckoo. That sounded a plausible explanation. While she still rubbed her wrist she said:

"After 100 wash or so, it will eventually come out. You are lucky, it's not a permanent dye."

With that she left the room. She wanted to lean against the door as soon as she closed it behind her, then she remembered how he would feel her being there so she rushed back to her room and threw herself on the bed. She felt miserable and even working on the new gravity chamber wasn't helping much to change that. She slept only 4 hours but even that short time wasn't relaxing as she had strange dream the whole time. She couldn't remember on any, just some fragments like she was trying to bake a cake and the kitchen burned down or she worked on the pc and got electrocuted. Bulma was just finishing her breakfast when Vegeta entered. She planned to leave, avoiding any conversation, yet once she looked at his hair she cracked up and she felt like she will die from laughing. It was just hilarious, too much to bear. Some of the hair-dye washed out, while some still remained. About half of his hair was black, half blond but it was a random mix. He looked like some punk, especially as his hair was contradicting gravity thanks to the strange hairstyles what saiyans had. Vegeta was furious. Normally he couldn't care less how he looked, still this was outrageous. He spent at least 2 hours washing out this shit from his hair and still failed to remove it fully. It wasn't nerve smoothing that the woman dared to laugh on him. He was royal and everyone feared him, yet here she was having fun on his account.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" She began failing to finish and she laughed again.

Vegeta stormed out, deciding to skip breakfast and go train without eating. It took around 1 months until all the blond locks disappeared and his hair regained its original colour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now I'm positive, this story is out of my control :) Hmm, it's not even similar to my other BV story, or the one called Dragon Ball R. I feel like it's just writes itself.**

**I'm having a great deal of fun with it though, I hope you also enjoy it!**

"Woman!" Vegeta shouted and he barged into her room, without thinking twice.

"What is it now Vegeta?" She asked, still keeping her eyes closed, hoping she was just dreaming.

"There is no food!"

Bulma sighed, then looked at the clock on her bedside table. It showed 4:05am with red angry numbers.

"Who cares?!" She sat up suddenly, shouting. "Every normal being is sleeping at 4 o'clock in the morning!"

"Food, now!" He called and when she lied down again, he become angry and tore off the blanket from her.

Now he hasn't calculated with the fact that the woman only slept in a white top which slightly made her breasts visible. To make it worse it only covered half of her stomach and other than that she only wore a black panty. Bulma wanted to tear off his head for invading her privacy like that but as soon as she opened her mouths she closed it. Vegeta's eyes were glued on her body and he was blushing! She would never believe it, unless she saw it with her own eyes but even so it was hard. She blinked twice to make sure she is not hallucinating. She was so dumb folded that she hasn't made any attempt to cover herself. He was always so indifferent towards everything that she never assumed she could have any effect on him apart from pissing him off. She smiled realizing that even with his closed up egoistic personality he was just like any other men after all. Reaching this conclusion Bulma also gasped that she was letting him stare at her for god knows how long. Does he thinks he can just storm in to her room, wake her up in the middle of the freakin' night and then… She knew too well what she was about to think and it had to do much more with touching and kissing then what actually happened right now. She had to snap out of it, so she slowly grabbed her pillow and threw it into his face screaming:

"You pervert! Stop staring at me and get out of my room NOW!"

The pillow hit him straight in the face as Vegeta was too absorbed to look at her breasts to even realise she was throwing something at him. Although it didn't hurt it was enough for him to come to his senses. What in the hell happened with him? Why wasn't he able to tore his gaze away from her? And why was his heart beating faster than it should? He also felt something in his groin, what he never felt before.

"Who the hell would be interested in your body, woman?" He shouted finally finding his voice.

"Don't pretend that we both don't know how you were looking at me!" She answered getting up from the bed and closing in on the prince.

To both of their astonishment he backed away until he hit the closet with his back. Bulma smirked too similar to the one of his, as she was clearly enjoying the situation. How could she know what he was thinking? Hell, he wasn't even sure himself what he was thinking, or doing at that moment. He just wanted to get away from her, yet at the same time he wanted to grab her, press her body to his, feel her bare skin on his own. Now he was sure he went nuts, completely. What happened? He already spent here 130 days after they got back from Namek and then 6 months before he took off again to train in space but she never had such effect on him before. Well, before he took off something was already wrong with him, but not at this degree. After he got back the whole situation became worse day by day and these last 6 months which passed after his return seemed like hell. He kept it together losing his home planet, everybody who he knew, he managed to stay alive under Freeza's command, completing his missions, killing millions and that never got to him. Not really at least. Sure he had nightmares, but that was a small price to pay for all. After all what happened to him, he will be affected by a mere human? A woman who isn't even a fighter?

"You are just a low life human, not a saiyan!" He answered his voice slightly hoarse.

"So, you don't find me even a bit attractive, right?" She asked and by now she was so close to him that her breasts were slightly pressed against his bare chest.

While Bulma was enjoying torturing him, seeing him blush and confused, she was aware that she was also torturing herself. Being so close to him, feeling his body heat, his breath on her face, it was more than challenging not to grab him, kiss him and have sex with him. They faces were only inches apart now and Bulma caught herself looking at his lips while her heart was throbbing wildly. It felt like it was in her neck and she was close to a heart attack. She wanted to kiss him so badly and somehow she felt like maybe he would let her, maybe he wouldn't want to push her away. Yet, this was still Vegeta and she just couldn't reveal how she felt about him as she knew he would reject her feelings. So as hard as it was, she bit her teeth together and took a step back, then an another, while she grabbed her robe and put it on.

"Fine, I will get you some food. Come with me!" She said and hurried out of the room, leaving Vegeta alone.

He was only able to move once he heard her footsteps on the stairs. He rushed back to his room, opened the tap and put his head under the ice-cold water. He held it there until it made his head hurt. When he arrived in the kitchen ten minutes later, he was mostly his old self.

"I already ordered some pizza, it will be there within 20 minutes or so." She explained looking at him like nothing happened. "I think we can both agree that I shouldn't try to cook as we would get food poisoning."

Bulma wasn't happy when her parents told her they will leave for 1 week and now she was all alone with Vegeta. The main issue was food, as although her mother prepared a lot in advance it was gone within 2 days. He lived together with Vegeta more than a year now and it was the first time ever, they had the house to themselves alone. Somehow it was even more unnerving now, after what happened just a couple of minutes ago. What happened? As Bulma opened the cupboard and began to make coffee she risked a quick peek on Vegeta, who was rummaging in the fringe hoping that he might find something to eat, until the pizza arrives. She signed as she recalled the event step by step. Vegeta stormed in her room, they argued, he pulled off the blanket and stared at her body. There is no mistake, he must have felt (or thought?) something at that point because he blushed. She jumped up, he backed away until he hit the closet and then they just stood there, her breasts slightly touching his chest, their eyes locked. Then she left. It's nothing big really, apart from the fact what she was thinking about the whole time. And what was he thinking? Now as she looked back with a clear head, he should have pushed her off, he should have left, yet he remained there, transfixed. People say men will never understand women but she will be damned is she will ever understand him! She looked deeper inside herself, checking to see whether she understand herself. After a while she confirmed the answer was yes. Simplifying it; she was in love with him. Sure, she couldn't tell why but it was just like love worked; sometimes it made no sense at all. First she hoped she was just attracted to him physically, given the fact how his body looked, yet it was more. She cared about him, that's why she built the new gravity room which proved to be pretty good as it hasn't broken since more than 3 months. Also she respected him staying alive and still willing to fight even though he lost everything. She craved to know more about him, but every time she tried to ask something he ignored her. Maybe she should just ask little things first, which were not important at all.

"Say Vegeta, did you have anything like pizza on your home planet?" She asked, when the pizza arrived and they were sitting in the kitchen, eating.

She remembered how the pizza boy looked at her when she first ordered 40 XL pizzas. It was the same with the Chinese restaurant when she ordered food for at least 40 people. By now most of the restaurants were used to receive huge orders from her time to time, shrugging it off like an another weird thing of the Brief Family. Vegeta looked at her for a second before answering:

"No. Saiyans were not really such a great cooks."

"What? You eat so much, yet you say the meals were not god?"

"We eat food to get energy and nourishment, not for enjoyment!"

"Still, what's wrong with the idea of actually eating food which tastes good?"

"Freeza had good chiefs" He shrugged then just as he wanted to grab an another slice his hand stopped for a moment before he proceeded.

Why the hell was he talking about this with her? Actually, why the hell was he talking with her at all?! It's not like he needed anything, which was the only reason when he said anything to the woman normally. Bulma sensed his mood change and stopped asking more questions, just resumed eating, repressing a smile. She was a genius, her plan might just work after all!

Food was solved temporarily but it run out of it again too soon. Bulma found it quite hard to keep ordering it and she couldn't understand how her mother could keep up cooking food for Vegeta.

"Don't tell me, you ate everything again!" Bulma sighed as she saw Vegeta entering the lab.

"It wasn't that much to begin with." He answered.

"You know what? I will teach you today how to use the phone and then you can keep ordering whatever food you want, whenever you want."

"What?"

"Just come with me!" Seeing how Vegeta wasn't making any move to follow her she added: "Today if you may!"

Vegeta reluctantly followed and when they entered the living room, the woman pushed some leaflets into his hands, explaining how those were all places producing food.

"Thai me up; sandwich, noodle, salad." He read it out aloud raising an eye-brown. "What kind of stupid name is that?"

"It's a wordplay. Anyhow the food is great there" She shrugged then suddenly it hit her: "Say Vegeta, how come you can read? I mean I'm almost positive the saiyans didn't use the same letters."

"I learned it during my travel when I came here. We used to get some basic information about the planet what we invaded."

"Oh I see. It makes sense… Anyhow here is the money" Bulma pushed a bunch of banknotes in his hands. "It's enough to buy a good motorbike so it should be enough for food for a couple of days."

Bulma was quite relieved when her parents got back and life returned to normal. She was trying to avoid being alone with Vegeta or if that couldn't be avoided she tried to keep a good distance between them. It was the best workaround what she could think of. Vegeta also wanted to avoid the woman as much as possible. Completely avoiding her wasn't an option as they lived together but as he was able to feel her Ki, it made things easier. Also since the blond one was back, there was no food issue and the new gravity room worked flawlessly. Hence there was no reason for him to talk with her. So he was surprised when one morning he heard her knocking on the door of his room. Technically it was not really morning as it was only 4am, but he was already up getting ready to train.

"What?" He asked and he looked frustrated at the woman entered his room.

She looked tired and as she usually slept at least until 9am it was obvious that she was working until now and she was just ready to go to bed.

"I just wanted to warn you that my father will have some business partners over tonight for dinner and some members of the leading board of Capsule Corp. So please, don't be around them as you might scare them off or insult them with your ravishing personality."

With that she was about to leave and her hand was already on the handle when she turned back and added:

"Also, would you mind putting on a shirt just this afternoon?"

"Why?" He was so confused about this that the question just left his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Let's just say women might not be able to take their eyes of you or worse, they might attempt to hit on you."

"If they lay a finger on me…"

"No, not hit you. Hit on you means…" She tailed off not sure how she could possibly make him understand it.

"Never mind, just put on a shirt please!" She finished and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**If I update it at this rate, I will soon finish the whole story - lol :)**

**It's an extra long chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

Bulma wasn't quite happy with the idea of letting strangers in her house while Vegeta lived there. Yet, the investors insisted to see his father's private lab and it was obvious that after the tour, they will stay for dinner. Although she wasn't actively involved in the management of the corporation, as the daughter who will take over the business one day, she had to be present, entertaining them. After some sleep and a few hours of work, she went back to her room to decide what to wear in the evening. It was always a long progress to select the right dress and she also played with the idea to go out shopping but decided against it, as she only had a couple of hours left. Finally she ended up wearing a black strapless sheath which fitted nicely on her body, enhancing her curves. She chose pink ankle strap heels and pinned up her long blue hair to a bun. As she looked at herself in the mirror she realised that since she broke up with Yamcha, she didn't pay much attention on her clothing. She only left the house a couple of times and sure she put on some normal clothes but nothing elegant, even though she liked to dress up occasionally. At home she only wore shorts, T-shirts and tops, sometimes overall when she was doing some hard mechanical repair in the lab. It felt nice to finally look like a woman for a chance. Maybe this evening won't be so bad after all. During the first part of the tour her father explained how the company worked and then showed the investors some of his inventions. Bulma only stayed in the background and smiled, while thinking about the fact that she hated these events. She liked to invent, to plan things and build them or repair machines, but she was never much of a fan of the management stuff which also will become her responsibility once she is taking over the company. She knew the 2 lead scientist Matt and Takagi and the acting CEO of Capsule Corp called Jim, they were nice men within their 40s. It was a bit strange to see Matt and Takagi in suits instead of their white gown, what they usually wore in the lab. The investors consisted about 2 man one of his 30s called Hiroto and one in his 60s with the name of Sasuke and two women who were in her early 40s; Lilith and Brenda. The older man also brought her daughter with him most probably because she will take over his work soon. Timmy was only 25, had so much mascara on, that her real skin colour wasn't visible at all and she wore a too revealing red dress, even for Bulma's taste who liked similar dresses otherwise.

"What is this?" Hiroto asked, picking up a draft from the table.

Bulma knew from one blink that it was her plan about the suit which Freeza's men wore. The one which was elastic yet provided a good deal of protection. She used Vegeta's armour as a prototype and tried to mimic the fabric. Her plan was to build a new armour for him and for the rest of the fighters if they needed it. So far she only made slight progress and for a while she had completely forgotten about it.

"It's a special armour" She stepped up, taking away her drafts from the man and pinned it to the board so everybody could see it.

She wasn't planning to sell this product to anybody but as she explained how it will work one of the investors wanted to have it straight away for military purposes. She explained that it might take 1 or 2 years until she can actually build it, which Hiroto found a reasonable time and he wanted to purchase 10000 piece in advance. Bulma somehow ended up in the spotlight and even presented the gravity room as well.

"Can it also decrease the gravity?" Lilith asked, looking at her.

"Certainly. I mean it wasn't the original purpose but I can make the necessary modifications within a couple of weeks."

"If I understood correctly you already have a working room like this, right?" asked Brenda.

"Well… yes, as I matter of fact I already build one. Though it just increases the gravity."

"Can we see it?"

Bulma gulped. This evening wasn't supposed to be about her and her inventions; her father should have presented his inventions. Sure, there was nothing really wrong selling the armour or the gravity room, but… how the hell was she supposed to show it to them with Vegeta inside? She desperately tried to come up with some excuse but none of those sounded good enough so she had no chance but to lead the investors to the room. She asked them to wait at the entrance and she descended alone to the lower level. Bulma was extremely nervous when she lifted her hand to knock on the door. She wanted to just stand there for a couple of seconds but she knew Vegeta was most probably already aware that she was here. She braced herself, by thinking that it was still her house and if she needed the room for 20 minutes then Vegeta should leave without further disagreement. He could use the room all he wanted at any other time. When Vegeta felt her Ki approaching he couldn't imagine what she wanted again. Then he felt several other Ki's as well, from which only her father's was familiar. There was no mistake, they were coming here. Why would the woman bring humans here? She should know how much he despised people. So before Bulma could knock, he tore up the door and howled:

"What?!"

Bulma quickly pulled back her hand which was still in mid-air and explained:

"There are some business men and women here who would like to see the gravity room."

"Why? None of them could be a fighter, they Ki's is extremely low."

"It's a rather difficult and long story. I'm sure I would just bore you with the details so could you just leave the room for 20 minutes? You can come back after we leave."

"I don't have time fooling around" He snapped and he wanted to go back but Bulma grabbed his wrist.

It's not like she actually had the physical power to hold him back, it was rather just the shock of her touching him. He turned back with every intention to push her away when he caught site of how she looked. He was so angry with her for bothering him, that he hasn't seen how she was dressed. Now that he saw, he wished he hadn't. He found it hard enough to be near her when she had a casual clothes on, but this outfit was more than pleasing on the eye. Also her hair looked other, then the usual ponytail how she mostly wore it. Bulma felt how the atmosphere changed and she was too much aware that she was still holding Vegeta's hand. Once again they were too close to each other, yet Bulma wanted to step even closer, which would be a bad move, she was sure of it. Vegeta simply just couldn't resist any longer, grabbed Bulma's waist with his free hand and pulled her to him. As they bodies were tightly pressed together Bulma lost it, leaned closer and kissed Vegeta on his lips. First it was just a light kiss, her lips barely making touch with his, then he opened his mouths allowing her in, letting her deepen the kiss. Vegeta felt how her heartbeat become quicker and realised that his own was also beating like he was doing some physical exercise. While he kissed her back, he pressed his body even tighter to hers and again he felt something in his groin. Bulma's head was full of questions but she couldn't concentrate on any of them. She was barely aware where she was, while she registered how her breath became a bit ragged. When Vegeta grabbed her ass she felt like she got electrocuted. Her skin was burning from his touch even though she had her clothes on. She picked into his hair and stroked it. Bulma wanted to put her arms around his neck when she had to held back a moan as she suddenly felt Vegeta's erection pressed against her lower body. The prince tried to come to his senses but the longer they kissed, the more he lost his self-control. He never felt anything like this before, his body was on fire and he wanted her badly. Reaching this conclusion made him snap out of it and he was able to push her away. Maybe with a bit too much force as she landed on the floor, sitting on her butt.

"20 minutes" He said with a slightly hoarse voice and left so quickly that the investors still waiting before the room only felt a rush of air and saw a blur.

It took at least 10 more seconds for Bulma to realise what just happened. While she stood up, she become aware that her legs were shaking so she had to grab the wall for support. She was still breathing heavily and her face was red. What the hell was that about? Was she really so foolish that she kissed Vegeta? Why couldn't she control herself?! Since their last incident in her room she was fully in control and nothing happened since 3 months! She had to be able to resist! Yeah, she might have been able to evade him, but it was Vegeta who took the first step. At least after she grabbed his hand, he simply grabbed her and pulled her to him. How could she have acted any different than kissing him with their bodies pressed together like that?! Also it's not like he wasn't kissing back, hell he even had an erection, she was sure what she felt! Ok, maybe it wasn't such a big deal and even him kissing her back shouldn't really mean anything. It was just physical craving from his side, nothing more. Even so, it felt nice. Oh, nice wasn't a good enough world to describe it. She kissed Yamcha so many times, but she never felt something like this. Hell, she might enjoyed this kiss more than actually having sex with Yamcha. How could that be? How could he make her feel like this? She read so many romantic stories but she always thought that some of the kissing scenes described there were much of an overstatement. Kissing was nice, sure, but it wasn't mind-blowing. At least until now… Bulma suddenly remembered that the business partners were still waiting for her for god knows how long so she took 5 deep breath, fixed her dress and walked up. From their look it seemed like not much time passed as they didn't look irritated that she made them wait. Strange how she even lost her sense of time. She had no idea what she was telling them about the room or couldn't recall much from the dinner after that but when the guests left, her father seemed happy with her so she guessed she didn't mess up anything.

The next morning Bulma felt bad and she was so nervous that she couldn't bear to leave her room. She was already dressed, but only stood in the in the middle of her room since more than half an hour now. She had no idea how to face Vegeta after what happened yesterday. It wasn't helping that every time she thought back on the kiss, her face become red and she craved for more. Crap, she cannot just hide in her room forever! Also, yeah, she kissed him, but he wasn't objecting… at least at the beginning… That's it, she shouldn't be ashamed, it was just a kiss. A kiss is no big deal, at all. A kiss not, but kissing Vegeta... Argh, there she was again with crazy naked images in her head. She walked out to the balcony feeling the light breeze cooling her overheated skin a bit. She grabbed the rail, closed her eyes and began to calm herself. She was never good in meditation or any of those stupid thinks, but only god knew, she needed to relax. She kept her eyes closed and tried to concentrate on one thing. She imagined a rose and painted it's imagine in her head, making sure she got all the small details right. Shocked, she felt herself becoming calmer, indicating that it was working. Bulma kept concentrating a little while longer before she was satisfied with the result and went down to the kitchen. When she entered, there was no sign of Vegeta for which she was thankful. She grabbed a yogurt, made a coffee and went to her lab. She worked on the reversed gravity machine for the next couple of weeks which took away almost all her time. She only saw Vegeta a couple of times and only briefly. Somehow she couldn't get rid of the idea that he was avoiding her. One morning she was just about to go to the lab as usual when she heard somebody ring the doorbell. Her parents were out again for a couple of days and she couldn't imagine who would come here. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Yamcha. Since they broke up a year ago she has hardly talked with him and it was the first time he came over.

"Hi Yamcha, what's up?" She asked inviting him in.

"Nothing much, I'm still training" he smiled and they went to the living room.

"Only 1,5 year to go, right?" Bulma asked, sitting down on the couch, pulling up her legs.

"Yeah. If the boy is right and the future will be so dark as he stated, than that's all what's left from my life." Yamcha signed, sitting down next to her.

"This time we will beat them!"

"How can you be so confident?"

"Because in the future Goku died before the androids even arrived. Now that he got the medicine everything will be fine. You know Goku!"

"I will kill the toasters and then I will kill Kakarott!" Vegeta called from behind, starling them.

" I wasn't talking to you" Bulma looked at him annoyed. "Just or back and train or whatever!"

"Woman, don't tell me what to do!" He answered and to Bulma's bewilderment he walked towards them, then sat down in one of the armchairs with a smirk on his face.

It was such a long time ago that he had the chance to make her angry that he almost forgot how good it felt. It was clear from her expression that he being here annoyed her. He had no idea why that pathetic excuse of a fighter was in the living room with her and for some strange reason it annoyed him at a whole new level. Bulma knew too well where this was going so she just rolled her eyes and turned back to Yamcha, trying to ignore the prince.

"How are the others doing? Have you seen them recently?" She asked.

"I visited Krillin a week ago or so. He is training very hard."

"How can he seriously think that it will help him?" Vegeta interrupted.

"Just ignore him!" Bulma said to Yamcha. "He is just trying to piss me off. I will take my revenge on him though, but not right now. So never mind him."

"O… Ok, if you say so." Yamcha nodded.

Somehow it made him extremely uncomfortable that the saiyan was only a few meters away from him. It wasn't helping that both of them knew how Vegeta could kill him without as much as breaking a sweat. He just couldn't understand how Bulma could kept living with him. Apart from being a cold blooded killer, he was arrogant, irritating and a real jackass. She just shrugged every time he bought up the topic, so after a while he gave up. At the beginning he was even afraid that Vegeta would hurt her or even kill her. He really loved Bulma, yeah, still loved her but now more like a friend and she had a really bad personality sometimes. He was sure she will piss off Vegeta and he will just snap her neck, but who would have thought that after 1,5 years she would be still alive. The saiyan hasn't even blown up the house. It was beyond strange. Sure, Bulma already lived with him for 130 days, but all the Namekians kept her company and also Piccolo was there, so then it was unlikely that he would do something reckless. Now sure, Goku was back, still… Maybe he wouldn't even intentionally kill her, just trying to her hurt but misjudging how much a human body can bear… So yes, he was worried, yet nothing went wrong so far.

"Have you seen Goku?" Bulma asked brining back Yamcha to the present.

"Just once about a couple of months ago. He is training with Piccolo and Gohan pretty hard. I got tired even just from watching them."

"I spoke with Chichi recently and she is beyond herself as Gohan is neglecting his studies." Bulma laughed. "You know her."

"I was wondering how Goku convinced her to let Gohan train in the first place…"

Vegeta left, only to come back a minute later stating:

"There is no food!"

"Gee Vegeta, you are a big boy and I already explained to you how to order food, so just go ahead and leave me alone!" Bulma called, not even looking at the prince.

Vegeta grunted something then disappeared again.

Yamcha just couldn't believe his eyes. Vegeta actually obeyed her without even arguing?! Also, did Bulma indeed taught him how to order food? It was just insane… Yamcha stayed a bit longer, then left promising to come and visit again. Shortly after, the food arrived and after Bulma gave Vegeta some money he opened the door to get it. Bulma was still in the hallway so she couldn't help but notice how the delivery girl's eyes glued on the saiyan's bare chest. She failed focus so hard, that Vegeta had to junk out the pizzas from her hands. He threw the money in her face, then slammed the door so hard that it vibrated for a while.

"Tip of the day: next time put on a shirt when you open the door" Bulma advised, sitting down an opening one of the boxes containing pizza.

"I ordered this!" Vegeta said, pulling away the box from Bulma, before she could take out a slice.

"And I paid for it so you have to share it with me, whether you like it or not" She answered, pulling back the box and taking out a slice.

Bulma only eat a half pizza while Vegeta finished off 20 alone and it only took him the same amount of time as it took her. She felt too tired to go back to work, so she decided to read a book. Just as she picked up the romance novel which she was reading, something occurred to her.

"Say Vegeta, what did you do for fun?"

The prince stopped and looked at her, not fully understanding what she meant:

"For fun?"

"Yeah, you know; when you want to relax."

"I sleep."

"No, having fun has nothing to do with sleeping, although there are days when I enjoy a long sleep. It's when you enjoy something which is not related to work or in your case training and fighting. Or eating" She added.

"I have no idea what you are taking about."

"When I want to relax I watch a movie or read a book for example. Did you have books on your planet?"

"Yes, about fighting and invading strategies."

"No, I didn't mean those books. It's…"

"Were is this going?" He snapped looking irritated.

As a matter of fact he had no idea how he ended up talking with her again now, that it wasn't necessary.

"I just tried to have a normal conversation with you."

"Just don't! I'm not one of your stupid friends or whatever you call those bunch of idiots."

With that said, he left and went back to the gravity room to train. Bulma couldn't help but smile. In the last few months she made real progress getting to know things about him. Sure, those were not big things, but still, she shouldn't be too greedy and had to proceed with caution.

**So yes, they had their first kiss (btw it's the first time I wrote a kissing scene) and it was about time. At this rate Trunks won't be born in time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

That night for the first time since a long while, she had nightmares. She managed to calm down after the first, but the second was just too much. It was almost dark and cold. She was in her house but it wasn't really her house as it was rather just a ruin. As she walked between the crashed walls she looked down at her feet and she noticed she was barefoot. She was searching for something, but she couldn't remember what it was. She picked up the bricks and stones checking to see if somebody was buried below those but she could only see blood, no bodies. Then as she took an another step she saw her father and her mother, lying in a big pool of blood; their own blood. She wanted to help them but as she touched her mother she was cold as ice. Then she saw Vegeta, his lifeless eyes looking back at her, half of his face missing. She screamed and she heard someone screaming. The scream sounded familiar, it was like hers echoing from somewhere. That's when she woke up and she realised she woke up on her own screams. It took an another second until she could stop it and she felt that her face was wet from her tears. She felt like chocking, so she put on her slippers and went outside to the balcony to breathe in some fresh air.

After she took 3 deep breaths she noticed that Vegeta was looking at her, with slight curiosity on his face. Was he here because he heard her screaming? Was he trying to make sure that she was all right? No, it couldn't be. Vegeta couldn't care less what happened with her. True, Vegeta didn't care. The reason why he was on the balcony was due to his own nightmare. Just like the woman he found the slightly cool night air shooting so he went out. When he heard her screaming he automatically checked on her Ki, realising that there was no other Ki around her. This led to the conclusion that either she went crazy and began to scream or she also had a nightmare. The reason why he was looking at her was mainly because she only wore a too revealing black nightgown.

" I hope I didn't wake you up" She said, smiling at him and stepped closer.

"No, I was already awake." He answered.

For a while they were just standing next to each other, leaning on the rail, looking into the darkness of the night. Bulma wiped of the remaining of her tears with the back of her hand, irritated how a simple nightmare could make her feel so miserable. Vegeta threw a slide glance at her. Was she crying? It wouldn't make any sense at all. She was stupid, physically week and just a human, yet so far he thought she had guts. Heck, she travelled to Namek and killed two of Freeza's soldiers when they wanted to take away the dragon ball from her. It's not like he was interested in the story, but he heard it when the woman told it to her parents. Also, while others might have been devastated hearing about the androids, she seemed sure they could defeat them. She kept it cool. So why was she crying now?

"I just had a terrible nightmare" She whispered and Vegeta couldn't help to think for a second that she was reading his mind.

As he didn't react, she continued:

"It's so stupid having nightmares! There is nothing what I can do against it until I wake up and realise it isn't real. Guess you cannot understand it, but…

"I can" He interrupted slightly turning in her direction.

Bulma felt herself shiver and before she could stop herself, she hugged Vegeta tightly. It felt so nice feel his body heat and his muscles. Bulma was sure she was crazy but she felt safe at that moment. Suddenly she realised what she was doing and now she had no idea what to do. She should just let him go and go back to her room, yet it felt so nice. Well, it felt more than nice as she felt how her body became hot, even though it was cold outside. Why wasn't he pushing her away though? It's not like he could have enjoyed this. She pulled slightly away to be able to look at his face and that's when they lips met. Vegeta wasn't planning to kiss her, he wanted to get rid of her, yet somehow he lost control of his body and they ended up kissing. It was even more passionate then their first kiss in front of the gravity room. Bulma locked her hands around his waist, pulling him closer, while Vegeta grabbed her and pulled her off the ground. Somehow Bulma ended up in his arms, her long legs around his waist. Her core felt hot and this time when she felt Vegeta's erection she couldn't stop and moaned. She felt his hand on his breast as he was squeezing it hard and all she could think of was to have sex with him. Screw the fact that he will never love her! Sure, it was wrong, her inner voice kept telling it to her, but how could it be wrong when it felt so right? As Vegeta turned around, her back ended up pressed against the wall, what felt cold, yet shooting as her body was now on fire. Vegeta simply tore off her nightgown and her panties with one move and when he entered her she thought for a second that she never noticed how he removed his own short. Vegeta wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but strangely his body seemed to know. When he entered her, he heard her scream his name, what Bulma hasn't even realised doing. She was surprised for a second how ready she was for him, even without any foreplay. She doubted the prince even heard of it and right now she was extremely happy that he didn't, as otherwise she might have exploded from the pressure. When Vegeta began to move, she couldn't stop herself from screaming again but she only subconsciously registered doing so. He grabbed her ass tightly, while his mouth slide down on her neck, then up again finding her lips and they kissed again. He realised how his breathing become ragged just like hers and as her nails slide down on his back he slightly jolted. Just when Bulma thought she cannot bear more pleasure she felt Vegeta ejaculating and she come twice almost instantly after each other. Somehow they ended up in her bed, lying next to each other, trying to catch their breaths.

When Vegeta woke up 2 hours later it was still semi-dark but he felt that something was wrong. He looked around realising he wasn't in his room and just as he wanted to sit up he felt a weight on his chest. When he looked down and saw Bulma snuggled close to him he was sure he was dreaming. Then it slowly came back to him. She came out to the balcony and… no! He wasn't willing to finish the sentence even in his own head. Because it was just impossible. He was in control, he would never have sex with a human, yet apparently he just did. He slowly pulled out his hand under her and got up. He wasn't trying not to wake her because he didn't want to disturb her sleep, it was rather due to the fact that he had no idea what to say to her or how to behave. He grabbed his short, put it on and left the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

When Bulma woke up a couple of hours later, she felt disoriented. She looked down at herself, seeing that she was naked and it took her a few seconds until she remembered why. She just slept with Vegeta! She was beyond crazy, which she already knew as soon as they kissed, but kissing and having sex was 2 different things. Bulma wasn't surprised that he was nowhere to be seen; yeah, like she could ever wake up in his arms… She got up, climbed in the shower and why the water was running down her body she tried to gather her thoughts. It was the hardest task ever and every time an image from last night surfaced, she shivered. Bulma thought back bitterly on the time when she was not sure how to face the saiyan after the kiss. If that wasn't already challenging enough; what the hell was she supposed to do now?! It was obvious that he wasn't in love with her, for him it was all physical. She knew it, yet she still wanted to do it. Bulma tried to think reasonable. Well, even normal people had one night stands, it wasn't something extraordinary. Also, it's not like she was a virgin or anything so it was nothing special. Nothing special? Ok, she will never believe that part as it was special, much so! Heck, she should keep focusing on something else now, but it was almost impossible. So, yes, it's not like they were dating now or anything. They are grown up people, they can handle this. They had sex, they both enjoyed it… Yeah, enjoyed it wasn't a good enough word… Crap, she should stay focused! Again; they had sex, they are not dating so nothing changed at all! Bulma nodded to her own imagine in the mirror, then put up a short and a top, dried her hair and went down to face Vegeta. She was sure though that he will avoid her as he usually did after something happened and knowing this, she felt a bit more relaxed. Just as she convinced herself that it's impossible to run into Vegeta, she caught sight of him as he was eating in the kitchen. Bulma shrugged, thinking that at least they both will be over this, running into each other so early in the day. Truth is, Vegeta wanted to run as soon as he felt her coming towards his direction. Worst is, he didn't just want to leave the kitchen, but the whole house. He mentally punched himself for thinking about running away. Like he, the prince of all saiyans would run away from a mere human. Not likely! Hence he remained calm and continued to eat when she entered.

"Is it your breakfast or your lunch?" Bulma asked and she was happy to hear how normal her voice sounded.

"None of your damn business." He answered irritated.

"As charming as ever, what?" She smiled, while she put some cereal in a bowl.

Then silence followed. Normally it wouldn't mean anything as they never talked much at all. Yet somehow, the first time ever, it was filled with pressure and uneasiness. Vegeta caught himself wishing to hear her talk about some bullshit. It annoyed him for two mean reasons; he hated when she was trying to talk with him and he enjoyed silence. So what now? He grabbed his mug with such a force that he broke it and the coffee ended up on the table, than began dripping down. He angrily grabbed an another one and filled it with coffee again. Just then Bulma knew for sure that she wasn't the only one who felt awkward. She grabbed the milk and while she poured it on her cereal she said:

"Let's just say it out aloud so we can be over this! We had sex last night and don't worry, I know it's not because you are deeply in love with me or anything. So it's not such a big deal, really. It's not even like I was a virgin or it was your first time so…"

Just as Bulma said out the last 6 words she looked at him and Vegeta blushed. No, blushing wasn't a proper word to describe it. It's rather like his whole face become such a deep red that Bulma wondered how that shade of red is even possible. She had every intention to finish the sentence, but she just couldn't. As she looked over the prince it was way too obvious how embarrassed he was and most probably also filled with rage, but at that moment he was just abashed. She completely forgot that she was still pouring the milk on her cereal and the bowl become so full that the milk drained out and it soaked her legs.

"Holy crap!" She cried out angrily as she noticed what she was doing.

She jumped off, grabbed a dish towel and began to dry off the milk from her legs. During that time Vegeta wanted to get away and not just from the kitchen or the house, but from the planet. He needed every mental power to be able to get up from the chair and as he walked out, he avoided the woman with his gaze. How dare is she talking like that?! How dare is she… And hey, why was he so embarrassed now? He was never interested on women, they all seemed repulsive, primitive, annoying; so not worth of his time. He was the prince, royal blood. Yet, he still ended up having sex with her… Why?! What was it about her what made him lose his mind? Ok, that's it, he need to get out and train in the space again. At least for a couple of months! When he gave the order to the woman to prepare the spaceship a couple of hours later, she had no objections. Just now he made sense of the other part what she was saying earlier. She knew that he didn't feel anything about her. Good. Because he didn't! At least she was not making a scene.

As the spaceship left the orbit again, Bulma turned off the monitor and put her forehead on the desk, leaning over. It's not enough that she slept with him, now she also chased him away. Sure, he will be back, that wasn't the issue, still… She already missed him so much. And seriously who would have thought that it was his first time? The way he… did what he did… implied that he had such a huge experience… Ok, she cannot go there, she has to forget about that night! It was good (so beyond good) but it won't happen again. She and Vegeta were not dating. It was a one night thing!

Bulma whished for it to be true, yet it seemed like she would have more, than her memories about the night. In the first couple of day although she missed the prince it felt nice not to worry what to say or do when they meet. It might have been too much for her to bear right now. She was sure she will eventually calm down and she will be able to behave almost normal around him, yet she needed time. As it seemed she got plenty, more than she needed. She tried to focus on work, but after a couple of days she gave up. She couldn't concentrate more than 10 minutes and that's if she was lucky. Bulma only admitted how much she lost focus when she looked down on one of his drafts and saw that it was full with heart shapes with Vegeta's name in it.

"That's it!" Bulma cried out, tearing up the paper into small pieces and throwing it away.

She behaved like a teenager. Worse! When she fell in love with Yamcha and she was 16, she has never drawn hearts with his name in it. So why now?! Also it was beyond any doubt that her love was doomed. After finally giving up working, she sat before the TV and watched movies all days. First she only watched romantic movies and cried all day long, then she watched action movies to get rid of the stress. Then she read books. After that she asked her mother to teach her how to cook.

"So, you finally want to become a good housewife. That's just magnificent!"

"No, not exactly" Bulma smiled nervously.

"Oh, you don't have to deny that you want to please Vegeta when he comes back and you want to cook for him something delicious!"

For some reason the only two words what stuck in her mind was "please Vegeta" and again she had way too many naked pictures in her head as what she would have preferred. Maybe cooking with her mother wasn't her best idea…

"Say mum, can we just not talk about him right now?" She asked.

When Bunny nodded and she indeed never mentioned the saiyan again, Bulma was more than grateful. It seemed like she somehow felt with her motherly instinct how her daughter felt. Though learning to cook was still a disaster as Bulma almost burned down the kitchen. She tried to occupy herself with shopping but somehow even the best scales couldn't really make her interested. More than 2 months passed since Vegeta left and she couldn't occupy herself with anything. Just as she was sitting on her bed thinking about what to do, suddenly she felt nausea taking over her and barely made it until the toilet to throw up. Every time she assumed it was over, she had to run back to the bathroom. After 30 minutes she simply remained sitting on the bathroom floor and hugged the toilet, ready to throw up again. Whoa, even when she drank too much, she never felt so bad or when she had the stomach flu. Anyhow what the hell was wrong with her? Then it hit her so suddenly that she felt completely stupid why she never thought about it. She was late, which wasn't that extraordinary as it sometimes happened with her, but if she connected that with the nausea and the fact that when she slept with Vegeta they never used protection, it was obvious what was wrong with her. She was pregnant! Strange, how every time she thought back on the night with Vegeta, she never ever become concerned about it. Yeah, because her freakin' mind was so much occupied how it felt… She cannot be pregnant! It was just one lousy night! Ok, cross that. It was the best night ever as she had mind-blowing sex with Vegeta, still how she could end up pregnant? When she held the pregnancy test a few hours later, her hand was shaking so much that she couldn't even see what damn colour it was. She grabbed her wrist with her other hand. Steadying it and looked again on the stick. Yes, she was pregnant, just as she suspected. That's just great! From all the men on the planet she had to be pregnant with Vegeta's child. Now she did it, she managed to mess up her life even more than she ever assumed. She slid down on the floor and looked at the white tiling on the wall. For a while her mind went blank, but slowly she managed to calm herself. Yes, she was pregnant and yes, from Vegeta. Bulma wasn't exactly sure how he will react, though she doubted he will be happy about it. Gee, be real girl! He will be outrageous and he won't want to do anything with the baby. Regardless how many times Bulma run through the scenario in her head, that was the conclusion. So she will be a mother, with no husband or even boyfriend for that matter. Could be worse, she thought and the little voice in her head asked: How? Isn't this worse enough? There was always worse, she knew it. She was a strong woman, she knew she can pull it off. She screwed up badly, she wasn't planning to become a mother but now that she was, she had to face it. She won't be the first mother who will raise a child without a father. If others can do it, so can she. She was Bulma Brief! After the initial shock she took it quite well and when she went out with her mother to buy baby stuff she was actually happy about it. Bunny was overjoyed when Bulma told her the news.

"That's just wonderful news my dear!" She smiled brightly.

"Well, I wasn't planning it, at least not like this." Bulma answered feeling relieved hearing her mother's reaction.

When she told her father, he hasn't said much, because he didn't want to upset her but it was clear that he thought she was mad. Sure, he told her how he loved her and how he will help with his grandchild, yet he couldn't fully hide his worries. Bunny on the other hand was truly happy, it's not like she just acted that way and Bulma was extremely happy for it.

"Vegeta will be crazy once he hears the news!" Bunny continued jumping up with excitement.

"Oh, I have no doubt he will be crazy" She answered and despite the situation she couldn't repress a smile, imaging Vegeta's face once she will break the news to him.

**Yes, much happened in this chapter. I was pretty busy writing it :) I hope you had fun and I actually managed to make some of you smile with my jokes. After all, Toriyama also wanted DB to be funny and every time it become too serious he made something to ease that. At least that's what I read in several interviews made with him.**

**I still don't think I can keep writing it so quickly, but we will see.**

**Thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites! As much as I like writing this, it's still good to see what You - my dear readers - are thinking :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Bulma become pretty busy with planning the baby's room and go shopping. The days just flew by and suddenly as she went down to the kitchen she heard the spaceship landing. Panic struck her and she quickly looked down on herself. She was 3 months pregnant, but it wasn't showing yet. Maybe a bit, but as she was in a shirt which hung loose on her, nothing was visible. She struggled with the idea to close herself up in her room, but decided against it. This time she decided to go down and see him. Why not? She cannot screw this up more than she already had. When Vegeta emerged from the ship, his clothes were torn and he had injuries all over his body. Most of those seemed quite recent though as even some blood was dripping from his head wound. Bulma totally forgot everything, how awkward it was last time they spoke, she simply rushed over asking:

"What the hell happened with you?"

"I trained, what else?" He grunted back but as he wanted to go past to her he fainted and hit the floor.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried and leaned over him.

It was the 2nd time he ended up bandaged, lying unconsciously in his bed. When the doctor told Bulma he will be all right and none of the wounds were life threatening she felt relieved. As she stood there, leaning against the wall and looked at him, she had Deja-vu. She remembered how much she worried about him when he blew up the spaceship. And now here he was again, injured unconscious. She sat down at the edge of his bed and looked at him. She enjoyed the fact that she could finally look at him without him snapping at her. Why couldn't be happy over their child? Why wasn't he capable to show at least a little sign of affection towards her? She signed, then she grabbed a book, pulled over a chair and began to read. Pretend to read. No, try to read. She wanted to, it's just her mind went off on her own, thinking about all the crazy stuff.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta suddenly asked, scaring Bulma so much that she dropped the book.

He wanted to stay a little longer in space, but he completely wore out his body and had to come back. Just like the first time, taking off couldn't quite take off his mind about her, yet it was the best what he could do. He was so angry and time passed so quickly, it was only 1 year and 3 months until the androids arrived and he still hasn't reached the super saiyan level. He trained more intensively than ever, not paying attention when his body objected and so he ended up badly wounded, even for a saiyan. Apparently he even lost his consciousness as he woke up here, with the woman at his side. What the hell was she doing here anyhow?! It's not like she was a doctor or a nurse.

"Reading" Bulma answered, getting over the initial scare and picking up her book.

"Why are you reading here, in my room?" He asked and he sat up.

"I think you should rest a bit more."

"And I care why?! It's none of your business what I do or what I don't do."

"Maybe, but I won't let you leave this room."

As the woman jumped up and stood before the door her arms stretched out Vegeta had to laugh at her attempt to block his way. He stepped to her, leaned closer and said:

"Get out of my way!"

Bulma closed the distance between them and leaned even closer to him. For a moment he was sure she wanted to kiss him, but instead she turned her head slightly, until her lips were almost touching his left ear. She whispered:

"Make me!"

That was it, how dare is she challenging him?! He balled his fist and swung it in her direction. To his shock the woman kept her eyes fixed on him and he slightly jerked his fist left, so he only hit the wall, making it crack. She still stood there without flinching and their gaze locked. He just became aware of the fact how he was unable to hurt her. Sure, he couldn't kill her for obvious reasons, yet it made no sense that he was unable to even hit her. Why?! Bulma had no idea what made her feel so sure that he won't hit her, she just knew. When the wall cracked and she looked at his face she could read from it that even he was sure just for a second ago that he will hurt her and it came to him as a shock that he was unable to do so. Girl, you are playing with the fire; Bulma heard her reasonable self's voice in her head. Maybe she was, but she just couldn't let him walk off and go to train in his condition. Suddenly both of them become aware of the fact how close they were standing again and before any of them could pull away their lips met. As they kissed passionately Bulma put her arms around his neck, while he picked her up, put her on the bed and climbed in top of her. He slightly felt his injured body object, while on the other hand it was his body again what took over the control and wanted nothing more than to feel her. While Bulma removed her shirt, Vegeta got rid of his short. As she still struggled to get off her skirt, he just couldn't wait any longer and tore it off her, her pants suffering the same fate. She felt as he grabbed her breast and he began sucking on it. She moaned with pleasure and had to grab the bed, not to grab his back which was covered with bandages. She felt him entering her and again, without much of a foreplay she was ready. Oh she was more than ready. She dreamed about it so long after the first time and even though she swore, it will never happen again, there she was, under him, rocking with him, feeling his body… How could she seriously thought that it won't ever happen again? Vegeta couldn't believe how overwhelming this feeling was and how he craved for it. He hoped that after he slept with her once, he will never feel this lust again, but if anything, it become just stronger than the last time. He heard her screaming in pleasure and he felt how his breath became ragged. He stopped for a second, just to resume it with even more force. They came almost at the same time and after it both of them lied on the bed exhausted. Shortly after both fell asleep and this time it was Bulma who woke up first. Vegeta had his back to her so she couldn't be sure that he was sleeping, but she come to the conclusion as otherwise he would have left. She climbed out of the bed, put her shirt back on and went back to her room. After having a shower she decided to have breakfast, although it was only 5 am. Vegeta woke up as soon as she left the room but stayed in bed a little longer, before he took a shower. When he went down to the kitchen he saw that the woman was already there, eating.

"Feeling any better?" She asked.

"I heal quickly."

Bulma knew she had to tell him. She should have told him yesterday, but instead she ended up having sex with him. Not that she was sorry for that… On the bright side at least she cannot be pregnant from that, as she is already pregnant. Just as she opened her mouth she closed it. Vegeta was just drinking from a bottle. She might cause him to choke. So she waited until he drunk enough, then she wanted to tell him, but he already began to eat. Gosh, he could also choke from that so she just needs to wait until he is done. It was a good thing that he ate quickly.

"V…" She really began this time, but he was drinking again.

Ok, that was it! She was just trying to find some excuse to delay it. She has to say it, just be over with it.

"I'm pregnant!" she called maybe a little louder than necessary.

Vegeta stopped rummaging in the fridge, looked at her and asked:

"Any you are telling me this, because?"

Seriously? She knew he wouldn't care, but this attitude of his… wait, maybe he didn't know he was the father? How could he not know? Does he think she slept with other guys or is he just playing dumb? Bulma took a deep breath and added:

"Maybe I need to clarify this a little further. I'm pregnant and you are the father!"

"What?!" The prince asked confusion on his face.

He went pale and he grabbed the wall for support. No, that just cannot be! He cannot be a father, he cannot have a child with a human. He cannot have a half-breed as his son, that's just outrageous. He began shaking and the wall slightly cracked under his hand.

"How?" He asked.

It was Bulma's turn to feel confused now. From every possible questions how could he ask "how"?!

"You know damn well how!" She snapped. "We had sex, remember?"

"How can you know so soon?"

"Soon? It was 3 months ago, I wouldn't call that soon. You know, yesterday wasn't the first time that we… slept together!"

Bulma gulped as Vegeta walked towards her. What now? She had no idea what he wanted and it took her by surprise when Vegeta put his hand on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked, looking at him.

"Just shut up, will you?" The prince said and he began to concentrate.

It was extremely hard to feel the energy of such a small being, that's why he never felt any other Ki from the woman. But now that he knew… he should be able to detect it. After a minute or so he did. It was still low, but he could clearly feel it now. He removed his hand from her and stepped back.

"Could you feel it?" Bulma asked, realising what he was doing.

"Yes…"

They looked at each other for a while then Vegeta said:

"I'm not interested in the child, or in you!

Yes, this was the reaction Bulma expected. Then why the hell hurt it so much? She knew she cannot expect anything from him, and simply having a baby wouldn't change it but she still felt a stabbing pain in her chest.

"If you think it will devastate me, you are wrong. I expected no other response from the oh so great prince of all jackasses! Screw yourself Vegeta!" She said, not letting him go with her eyes, then she simply left.

It sounded a good enough response though. Like she will ever tell him how she suffered from his indifference. No way! She went back to her room and sat down on the armchair, looking out of the windows. Bulma had no idea how long she just simply stayed there, but when she finally got up her ass was hurting and she felt half dried tears on her face. She never even noticed that she was crying or that she stopped. Damn Vegeta! She felt so many things at once that she had a hard time separating them. She was hurt, enraged but also stupid for falling for him. He just got under her skin like no other and the worst of all was that even after everything she still loved him. She sighed, then went to the bathroom and washed her face. Regardless what she felt, how she felt, she will never show him how much he managed to hurt her. No way! Bulma was pretty proud on herself in the next couple of weeks. She behaved normal around Vegeta. They never really spoke, but that was just their usual pattern. Sometimes as she looked at him she wanted to punch him, to strangle him, to cut him to pieces, while at other times she wanted to be in his arms, feel his body, kiss him, and… No, she wasn't ever going there again. Nope. Bulma wondered how much these mood swings were due to her hormones, now that she was expecting a baby.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" Vegeta asked as he saw Bulma sitting in the kitchen with at least 20 plates around her.

"Maybe" She answered and took an another bite.

It was quite strange to see the woman eat so much as she usually only picked in her food, eating just a small amount. It seemed like the pregnancy affected her appetite a great deal, still it was unbelievable how she could devour so much. On some days she almost consumed the same amount of food as he did and he was a full grown saiyan. Another strange thing was her taste in foods. He never understood how she could enjoy something like cereal or yogurt but that was nothing compared to the fact that she was eating donut filled with jam and hamburger at the same time. He packed his hands full of food and sit down at the opposite side of the table. Bulma bitterly smiled as she thought that mostly they had just these short conversations once or twice a day. Yet, she was happy even if she could just see him for a couple of minutes. Yes, they say love makes people crazy, but so much? After the morning sickness passed, she felt relatively good, until she was 7 months pregnant. By that time her belly was huge, she looked like she was just about to give birth. It took her an enormous effort to get up and as she could only sleep on her back, she could hardly get any sleep.

"You look terrible." Vegeta throw it to her when they ate dinner together.

"Oh, thank you very much Vegeta, how nice of you!" She said with sarcasm. "I also feel like shit, not that it is any of your concern! Sometimes he is moving around so much that I feel like he is using me as his personal training room or something!"

"A half-breed like him won't be that much of a fighter. Not even my royal blood can help on the fact that it will also carry your pathetic human genes."

Bulma had to concentrate very hard not to get up and slap him in the face for his comment. She felt herself shaking from anger but managed to calm down again relatively easy. Since Vegeta lived here she developed so much self-control what she never held possible, given her temperament. Also, it was hard to get up and even if she managed it, hitting him would most probably just bruise her own hand, while he wouldn't even feel it.

"I'm sorry for being a human, jerk!" Was all what she said and she resumed eating.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you again for the review, follow and favorites! :)**

**I still don't own DBZ, etc.**

Vegeta looked at her with new interest. He expected her to lash out, yet she remained sitting. Sure he noticed how she was shaking but she quickly brought herself under control. Her old self would have tried to choke him for such a remark, yet even her reply sounded neutral. He couldn't help to overhear when the woman talked with her mother about how pregnant woman changed during the pregnancy and something seemed to be in this. Also, he was aware of the fact that every time they somehow got closer then a few steps, she backed off. Like she wasn't sure how she could keep herself under control otherwise and she just might jump at him. He smirked, then it hit him; was he so sure that he could keep himself under control? He so wanted to say yes, but hell, he knew how miserably he lost control on more than one occasions. Vegeta felt how the anger was raising in him. He quickly finished his meal and went back to the gravity room, not just to train but also to blow off some stream. An another months passed and Bulma wished to give birth so desperately that she might have gathered the Dragon Balls and call Shenlong for it, but it was almost impossible to do anything. If she hadn't seen the baby at the doctor's office on the screen, she would have assumed she will give births to twins or triplets even. So when Vegeta told her that he will go off space one more time, she was barely concerned.

"Before you go, there is something for you" She said, causing Vegeta to turn around.

"What?"

"Just come with me!"

When they entered her lab, Bulma was clearly sweating and slightly panting. Gee, she only walked 100 meters and she was totally exhausted. Yeah, she was also in pain, but it became something to which she was already used too. She had to grab her desk for support, but bit her teeth together. She was sure he knew she was suffering, yet she just wasn't willing to reveal in just how much pain she was in. No way will he know how much she suffered. It was pathetic, really how she was hurt emotionally thanks to him and now she even had physical pain and a great deal of it. Vegeta was aware that the woman was in pain and it seemed to be worse every day. He wondered whether it was due to the fact that she had to carry his child, a saiyan baby, while she was just a weak human. Actually by now he began to wonder that maybe she wasn't weak at all. For a while he thought her emotionally strong, but by now it was more than that. For the thousandth time he wanted to punch himself for even thinking about her! Why the hell did he care how she felt?! No, he didn't care, not at all. He looked at her, waiting to find out what she wanted.

"I managed the reproduce the outfit what you were wearing when you came here" Bulma explained. "The "dress" part wasn't so hard, but the armour is still not perfect. Though you still want to bring it with you on your training."

When Bulma opened the box what contained the mentioned item, Vegeta curiously examined it. Yes, the armour wasn't perfect, yet it was really close to the real one. The woman was impressive, he once again realised it. He had no idea that she was working on this, though he had no idea about the gravity room either until it was almost done. Just why the hell was she doing this for him? He shrugged it off, thinking he didn't care. He took the items with him and simply left her there.

"As usual, happy to be in your service!" Bulma cried after him, not that she really expected for him to thank her.

Nah, even if they lived together forever, he would never thank her for anything, it was clear. Just as it was clear how he will never feel anything for her. She sighed when the spaceship left her house for the 3rd time now.

Bulma expected to give birth sooner than 9 months given the size of her belly, but Trunks was born just when he was predicted. Not sooner, not later. When Bulma held him for the first time in her arms, she knew it was worth all the pain and suffering just to have him. She knew she will love him, she already loved him when he was inside her belly, but the amount of love what she felt for the boy once he was born, was unexpected. It was hard on her to rest in the first couple of weeks as she was the type who always had to do something. Even during her pregnancy she worked and she had no intention to stop. Surprisingly Trunks didn't cry that much in the first couple of months. First she though he was just constantly sleeping, but as she saw him just looking up at the ceiling she knew it wasn't true. Feeding him was a challenge, as even though she had breast milk it wasn't enough for him. As she feed him baby formula as well, she wondered how the saiyan women solved this issue. Could they have more milk then she as a human? Well, it was no wonder Trunks was always hungry, he was a saiyan. Well, half-saiyan anyhow. Bulma was happy to register that her appetite went back to the normal level as it was quite annoying how much time she had to spend just to eat enough food. It seemed like Vegeta again held his 3 months pattern as he came back when Trunks was 2 months old. They had only 4 more months until the androids arrived. For the first time Bulma wondered what happened with her in the future. Was she among the survivors or did she also die some terrible death? She shook her head, she didn't want to think about these things. Goku and the others will beat the androids this time! Goku never lost. Also, Vegeta was training like crazy, he would be able to help out as well.

When Vegeta arrived back, once again he realised that the woman wasn't there waiting for him. By now he wasn't surprised that even in another galaxies he was thinking about her, he was just enraged. Maybe she was with his son, by now he must have been born. He ignored the blond one standing there with cookies and tea and went back to his room and took a shower. As it was about dinnertime he went to the kitchen and as expected it was full of food, waiting for him. It took him a bit off guard that the woman was also there, eating some kind of salad. Yeah it seemed like her appetite was back to normal. As he looked at her he couldn't help but wonder whether her breast grew bigger. He was almost positive that they did. She looked just as sexy as before the pregnancy, she already gained back her old figure. Bulma had to bite back a smile as she became aware how Vegeta looked at her. It was more than obvious that he found her attractive, but it wasn't news any more. He must have found her attractive if he slept with her. Ghosh, why was it so hard for her to restrain herself? All she could think of was to go to him, kiss him, feel him… No! Not again.

"Welcome back!" She greeted him and she got up to get out of there as soon as possible.

It was just too hard to be near him now that she hasn't seen him for such a long time. As she walked past him, he felt him grabbing her hand and just as she wanted to object she felt his lips on hers. From that there was no going back. They had sex again, there on the kitchen floor. It was crazy as her parents could have walked in at any moment. Sure, her father was in the lab working and her mother was with Trunks, but still… Though it only hit Bulma when it was all over and they were already in progress of dressing up. Bulma was angry for herself for letting him have such an effect on her, while Vegeta was outraged. It was clear if he didn't grab her, she would just walked past him and they wouldn't end up on the kitchen floor on top of each other. It was a small consolation that as soon as he kissed her, her resistance faded, not that she had so many to begin with. Damn, he never should have agreed to stay with here! Yet, he never would have dreamed about how things turned out. It was like a nightmare. Just now when he finally reached the super saiyan level and he thought he was fully in control, he still wasn't, if it came to her. It was driving him mad. He even lost his appetite so he simply went back to his room and decided to go to sleep. It was relatively early, but he knew his body needed some rest, as much as he despised the idea of rest. When he went down at the next day at 3 am, he almost bumped into the woman who was just coming up with a book in her hand.

"What the hell are you doing at 3 am?" He asked.

"Trunks woke me up and I just couldn't sleep back."

"Trunks?"

"Yes, that's the name of your son."

"That's a stupid name!"

"Well excuse me, I'm just a stupid human so what are you expecting from me? Also, it's not like you were willing to discuss any of your name preferences and as you are not interested in him anyhow, I don't see how your opinion should matter at all!" She snapped.

There she was, her old self, who got easily pissed off by him. She thought that by now there was nothing what he could say what would make her feel so annoyed, yet she was wrong.

"Do whatever you want, I don't care!" He answered and he wanted to leave, he would have left if not for the sudden change in her voice:

"Do you want to see him?"

He looked at her and even though she was fully outraged just a second again she seemed totally calm now.

"No, I don't."

Though she fully ignored his answer, grabbed his hand a led him to their son's room. The worst thing was that even though he wasn't interested, he went with her. She had no physical strengths and he could have pulled away his hand at any instance, yet somehow she still seemed to have the overpower as she simply led him and he followed. When they entered the room, Trunks looked at them.

"Isn't she cute?" Bulma asked smiling.

Vegeta looked at his son for the first time and some strange feeling crept into his chest. It was nothing like what he felt for Bulma. Sure, as he wasn't feeling anything for her! He simply wasn't! This was something new. How many different emotions were there?! Trunks was so tiny, it was hard to believe that he might become a fighter one day. He seemed so fragile. He had the woman's blue eyes and lavender hair. How pathetic was a saiyan, even if it was just a half saiyan, with that hair colour? At least Kakarott's brat had the same hair colour as the saiyans, though it was no wonder as his mother was a plain annoying bitch with the same hair colour. Bulma never expected that Vegeta will actually come with her and even if he would, he should have run off by now. But he was just standing there looking at Trunks for a while now. Could he be interested, even though he denied it so strongly?

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked.

"NO!" He shot back and stormed out of the room.

"Your father is a jerk Trunks." Bulma said, smiling at his son.

It went much better than she expected and she was happy. Sure she knew it's not like seeing Trunks suddenly awoke some fatherly love in Vegeta, but it just might have stirred something, buried down inside him. She wondered what the others will think once she will tell them who Trunks father is. When she told Yamcha, he was so shocked that he couldn't say or do anything for more than a minute. Then he told her how crazy she was and she told him she was already aware of that. Once again they returned to their daily pattern, hardly speaking and keeping a safe distance. They never talked about the upcoming fights or anything relevant. Vegeta was simply waiting for the right as he wanted to prove that he was much better that that clown. He decided to spend the last two weeks training in space again, to keep a better focus on his training. He never made any thoughts what will happen after they kill the enemy; if they manage to kill them. Bulma on the other hand has some concerning thought, but tried to avoid it. She hoped Vegeta will stay with them, yet she had no idea how much reality that possibility had in itself. Sure, he had nowhere else to go, but it's not like he considered this planet, this house home. She seriously doubted she or Trunks could have changed that. She was in much pain already and thinking about the future just made it worse. She tried to shut it out and only focused on the androids. One step at the time seemed like a good enough advise.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's strange how I assumed that writing the 3 years part of their relationship is the hardest one of all. Now that I'm continuing it with the "after Cell before Buu" part, I'm not so sure if this is any easier :D Still, I'm enjoying this as much as the previous part, it's challenging on a whole new level.**

After the Z fighters defeated Cell and M Trunks was bought back to life, he went back to Capsule Corporation. Bulma was overjoyed to see him and she was very sorry that he had to leave the next day. Sure, when she tried to think about it rationally, she never even should have met him. Also, it's not like she will lose him as she had his much younger version now. Still, she was sad. The other problem was Vegeta. She knew he was still alive, but he hasn't come back yet. When M Trunks told her how outraged Vegeta become when Cell killed him, she couldn't believe her ears. It indicated that Vegeta cared about his son, regardless what he said. She decided to wait as long as it takes for him to come back. At least he couldn't leave the planet without coming here first, as all the spaceships were here. M Trunks kept her company for a while, but then she ordered him to go to sleep as time-traveling was hard on him. As she sat in the living room, trying to focus on the cross-word in her hand, but her thought came back to the question; what will happen now? Will Vegeta stay? Or will he just simply leave? She was so nervous that even her head began to hurt. It was almost 3am when Vegeta come back. As soon as he entered the door, Bulma sprung up and run there to see him. As they looked at each other she couldn't help, she simply rushed to him, grabbed him and hugged him as strong as she could. One of the good side of him being a saiyan was, that she never had to worry about hurting him. They simple stood there, their bodies tightly pressed together. Bulma felt how her tears began to flow, yet she couldn't stop them. She was well aware that she shouldn't cry in front of Vegeta and anyhow he never cared about her, but… even if he will decide to leave them, she would be still happy to know that he was alive. Vegeta wasn't fully aware how he ended up at Capsule Corp or how late it was. He flow off to the desert after the fight and he destroyed more rocks then he could possibly count. At some point he was so exhausted that he sat down on the ground and tried to get his breaths under control. Then somehow he ended up here, yet he only became fully aware of it, when the woman looked at him and then she hugged him. He was too confused to even push her away. Then she began to cry, but she was smiling. How could that be? Was it some human thing again to smile and cry at the same time?

"Why are you crying?" He asked confused.

"Because I'm so glad that you are alive!" She answered and pulled away a bit, to be able to look into his eyes.

"Why? Why do you care?"

"Because I love you! I love you even though I know you don't love me. I just cannot change it…"

There she was, she said it, even though she swore to herself never reveal it in front of him. Still, she somehow felt better, lighter now that it was out, on the table. She was still hugging him and even after her confession, he hasn't pushed her away. She took it as a positive sign and she slightly kissed him on the lips. As he kissed her back suddenly and took her in his arms, Bulma had to smile thinking how aroused she became even just from his touch. They ended up in his room, but never quite made it until the bed, even though it was just a few steps from the door. Even before the door was fully closed, their clothing was already on the floor and she was pressed against the wall. After they had sex, they lied down on the bed but somehow ended up having sex again, instead of catching their breaths. Bulma swore the next day she will have tense muscles and will be sore. She wondered how many women can say the same thing, ever. They woke up almost at the same time, Bulma lying on Vegeta's chest.

"Will you come and see Trunks off?" She asked, while she snuggled closed.

"Maybe" He answered.

After M Trunks went back to his own timeline Bulma felt a bit empty. She had to convince herself that it's not like she will never see him again, as she already had him. When M Trunks told her that he revealed his identity to Goku the first time they met, Bulma soon understood why Goku was the only one who wasn't shocked hearing about Trunks and his father. Gosh, he knew all along that she and Vegeta will get together. Well, sort of… She never would have believed him though at that day, in the dessert and she was sure Vegeta even would have tried to kill him for implying such outrageous thing. After the fight, in the first couple of days Bulma was constantly worried that Vegeta may leave, but it seemed like he will stick around. She never asked him to say, mostly because it would have been in vain. It had to be his decision alone. It's not like Vegeta wanted to stay, it was rather just, that he had no goals for the first time in his life and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. From an early age on, he wanted to end Freeza and be free of him. He worked for him, but he wanted to kill him the whole time. Then that idiot defeated Freeza, that low level saiyan. So he wanted to kill him! He hated him and now he cannot even kill him as he died in the fight. He simply threw his life away implying some crap, like he is doing it to save the others. How could he be so retarded? He couldn't imagine what could draw somebody to throw away his own life for the sake of the others?! Now that Freeza was dead, Cell was defeated and Kakarott killed himself off, he had nothing to do. He simply hung around, but never even trained. What was the purpose of training now? Bulma had no idea what to do with the new situation. While her hands were full with Trunks and her work, Vegeta just stayed in his room the whole day or came down to the living room to stare at the TV. It's not like he was actually watching it. One night she simply entered his room and sat down next to him on the bed with the full intention to talk.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"I thought we should talk."

"I see no need to do so."

"Recently you see no need to do anything."

"It's none of your damn business woman!" He snapped and he sat up, facing her.

"Are you still calling me that? By now I would have assumed that even with your saiyan brain you managed to memorize my name; it's Bulma. You actually managed to say it during the fight with the androids."

Vegeta looked at her and noticed that she was amused. It was a long time ago that she complained about him calling her woman and then every time, she was outrageous. They looked at each other for a long time, until Bulma grabbed his hand and said:

"I think you should move into room now."

Vegeta wasn't expecting this and he needed a few seconds until he knew what she was talking about.

"I don't like your room" Was all he said.

Now it was Bulma's turn to be shocked. She expected him to say no, call her crazy and all he said was this? Also it's not like she was planning to say it in the first place, it just came out, before she could stop herself.

"It doesn't have to be my room. We can pick any room or I can simply move in here."

"I don't care!"

"Ok, that's good enough." She smiled and went out of the room.

Vegeta looked after her confused and he became even more confused when she returned with a bunch of clothes which she threw in the closet and a pillow in her hand. She also changed and she only wore a too revealing red nightgown.

"Now the clothes are just symbolic, I will need some time to move all here, but I will do it tomorrow. Though I have a considerable less amount now, that you are tearing them off me."

Vegeta looked bewildered as she climbed next to him in the bed. He had no idea how he ended up agreeing to it. Well, he wasn't technically agreeing, thought it seemed like the woman got such impression.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked.

He was already lying on his side and the woman not just crawled under his blanket, but also snuggled herself to his body so her head was on his arm and they were facing each other.

"Trying to sleep" she smiled, then leaned closed and kissed him lightly on his lips.

Before he could kiss her back though, she pulled away and laid back, putting back her head on his arm. He knew he should have make her leave, she simply shouldn't invade his privacy like that. Yet, it felt nice, feeling the warmth of her skin and her scent, which was always pleasant. Was she indeed trying to sleep here? When the woman looked at him and said something, he couldn't help but get the feeling; she was reading in his mind.

"You know when we share the same room, we can just simply enjoy each other's company, without doing more."

As Bulma realised she won't get any response she went on:

"I'm certainly not saying that we cannot have sex, I'm just saying we can sleep together without having sex every time. Though it's pretty mind-blowing so…"

"You are a vulgar woman" Vegeta interrupted while he bushed.

Bulma smiled. After all this time she could still make him blush! He was so cute!

"Yes, you might have mentioned this already."

In the next couple of days, nothing much changed, apart from the fact that now they shared the same room. Bulma was still worried about Vegeta though, as apart from having sex with her, oh it was so unbelievable and she wondered if she could ever get enough of that, but that wasn't the point now. Again, apart from… that… better not even think back on… for example last night when they did it in the shower… No! Not thinking about that. Vegeta wasn't doing much at all. It seemed like he had no idea what do to now. It caused her pain to see him like that and she was desperately trying to come up with a way to help him. Then it suddenly hit her. A plan, which just might work.

As Vegeta walked to the living room he caught sight of Trunks sitting in his crib. His door was slightly ajar and seemingly nobody was there with him. He couldn't stop himself and he walked in. Trunks looked at him as soon as he entered the room and a smile spread through his face.

"Da…da!" He cried out and stretched one of his arms towards his father.

Vegeta recalled how the woman called that babbling speaking and while he had no idea what Trunks was saying, the woman seemed to understand some of it. He never wanted to be a father and yet, here he was looking at his son. It was strange though, how he already knew him and still had no idea who Trunks really was. He thought about the future, from where the boy came. Turned out, that his son and the woman stayed alive, even with all the fighter dead, including him. The woman managed to make a relatively proper guy from Trunks apparently. He never assumed Trunks would become a good fighter, until he realised that the boy from the future was his own son. Sure, Vegeta was stronger, but it was no surprise as he had a bigger experience in fighting then he. Even if he leaved his life in the constant terror of those toasters. He concentrated on his son in the crib and detected his Ki. Sure, it was much higher than any of the humans on this planet, still he had his doubts. Then he thought about Gohan, how he was also a half-breed and still turned out to be a powerful one. Based on that and what he knew about his future son, there was no doubt that Trunks would easily defeat Gohan one day. It was shocking but the combination of the human-saiyan genes turned out to be impressive.

"Dada!" Trunks called again, standing up in his crib and steadying himself by holding the bars.

Vegeta still had no idea what he exactly felt, when Trunks was killed. It was more terrible than anything he ever experienced as he totally lost his mind and leashed out to take revenge on Cell. He wasn't even aware how the boy affected him, how he somehow got attached to him. It just happened… He felt the woman approaching so he left the room quickly, not wanting her to know that he was here. He went down to the living room and turned on the TV. Not that he ever watched anything. He knew that humans in general thought the TV was entertaining but he never saw why. It was just pathetic how humans were thinking. In their so-called superhero movies the heroes with the extra powers were nowhere near as good as any of the saiyans. Horror movies were also retarded, like how would dead people walk around? Even if they did, then what? He has seen so many dead bodies over the years, there was nothing scary about them. The only films which had some sense were the instructional ones and nature films. But even with those he couldn't occupy himself for more than 15-20 minutes.

"Just how long are you planning to do nothing?" Bulma asked as she entered the room and looked at the prince who was sitting on the couch.

"You mustn't tell me what I should or shouldn't do."

"I was thinking about Trunks. He is growing up so fast that in a short time he could already be trained. I wasn't entirely sure that I want him to be a fighter but I know now that it's in his blood. Even in the future when you died, he still became a fighter and a pretty good one."

"Don't go overboard! He wasn't that bad, but I wouldn't call him a good fighter."

"The point is, that since you are not interested in your own son, I was thinking about asking Gohan to train him. He…"

"No way! That clown's son just doesn't have what it takes to teach my son!" Vegeta shouted and jumped up.

Bulma had to repress a smile, her plan was working. Vegeta reacted just the way she predicted. It seemed like she was getting to know him after all! She pretended to be angry though when she snapped back:

"So, he is suddenly _your_ son? Wow, it's a first…"

"I will train him, is it clear?" Vegeta asked, trying to ignore Bulma's remark.

"Sure" Bulma nodded, then kissed him on the lips.

This time before she could pull back, he grabbed her and kissed her back.


	10. Chapter 10

Life somehow went back to normal. Vegeta continued to train and spent almost his whole day in the gravity room. He talked somewhat more with the woman and yes, they had more sex. Most of these occasions started though with a fight, when they somehow ended up in each other's arms. Vegeta still seriously thought about the possibility that he lost his mind. When he argued with the woman he wanted to blast her away at one second and the next second he was kissing her passionately, ripping off her clothes. They argued about everything, challenging each other.

"There is no food." Vegeta stormed in the lab one day.

"Gosh Vegeta, how many times do we have to do this?" Bulma asked, while she looked at him and removed her white gown, which she wore above her clothes in the lab.

"You are just spending the whole day here, can't you make sure there is food? Now I have to waste my time to order it!"

"For your information, I'm working here to earn money from which you can buy food!" She called, while she removed her shoes and her shirt.

"What… What are you doing?" Vegeta asked shocked.

"You see… every time we fight, we end up having sex. So why not just skip the whole arguing thing and simply have sex?" She smiled, while she removed her short and throw it away.

Vegeta wanted to say something, but before he could, he felt her body pressed against his and their lips were locked.

He had real issues understanding her and he wondered whether it was possible at all. One morning when he came back to their room, he saw the woman standing in from of their closet, only in her underwear. The woman looked at him as soon as she heard the door opening and answered his unsaid question:

"I'm just trying to find the right dress. I have a meeting with some of the stakeholders in the office."

He watched her throwing random dresses on their bed and he had no idea why she just couldn't pick one of those as he couldn't find anything wrong with either of them. Then, when she leaned down a bit to check the back of the closet, he couldn't resist any longer, simply grabbed her from behind, threw her on the bed on top of the dresses and kissed her with so much passion what he never thought was possible.

"And I'm the vulgar one?" Bulma laughed looking up at him.

"I never _said_ anything" Vegeta smirked and he began kissing her neck.

She felt how she instantly became aroused, but so did he. This time something was different though. As they lied there tired but satisfied, she couldn't help but wonder what it was. This time was just as awesome as always, yet… there was more touching and kissing before he entered her. Sure he simply thrown her on the bed and took control, yet he was more gentle at the beginning. She enjoyed just feeling his skin on hers, just feeling his breath, smelling his scent as much as the actual intercourse. Could it be that it began to mean him more as well, not just something physical? It seemed so impossible, something she never even dared to hope for or think of and she was still afraid to assume it. Vegeta was… Vegeta and she made peace with that. She accepted him as he was, loved him and she said to herself if she can just be near him, that would be enough for her. Mainly since he wasn't capable of more. Then why was she thinking about such stupid things? She must have just imagined it and she shouldn't dream about something, which was impossible. Yet, wasn't it impossible just a few months ago to share a room with him? Vegeta also noticed that something changed this time but he forced himself not to think about it. By now he couldn't deny how she affected him physically and he had no choice but to accept it. He tried to keep his distance, but failed. Living in the same house made it impossible to avoid her and even when he left to train in space, he was still thinking about the woman.

A couple of weeks passed when the gravity room broke, the first time since Bulma built it. When Vegeta stormed in Trunks' room where she just dressed him up and shouted, Trunks' began to cry.

"Come on Trunks, by now you should be used to your father's bad attitude!" Bulma smiled at his son, while she tried to calm him down.

"When can you fix it?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm really not sure. With my parents out, there is nobody who could watch Trunks. Unless…"

Vegeta didn't quite like the look what the woman was giving him. Before he could do or say anything, she simply gave him the boy and he was holding him for the first time. Bulma almost laughed as he was stretching out his hands, trying to keep Trunks so far away from himself as it was physically possible. During this time Trunks watched his father with surprise in his eyes, then he laughed.

"See? He is happy to spend some quality time with his daddy!" She smiled, looking at Vegeta, who looked extremely pissed off.

" No way…" Vegeta began to object but she interrupted:

"Do you want me to fix your damn gravity machine or not?"

Vegeta seriously considered his options, while he was still holding his son as far away from his body as he could. It looked as he had no other choice than to watch the brat. He walked to the crib and put Trunks down, but he began to jump up and down, rattling the bars. He wasn't crying, he just seemed angry.

"Bulma, do you think it's a wise idea to leave me alone with the boy? As you remember, I'm still a mass murderer."

There he was, calling her my her own name, again. Maybe the fact that on rare occasions he wasn't calling her woman also meant something positive.

"Just like you cannot hurt me, you couldn't hurt him either. I'm pretty sure of that."

"Whatever, but hurry up!" Vegeta nodded.

"I will try to do my best! By the way, you need to feed him. I already prepared his food, it's in the kitchen."

Bulma quickly left, before Vegeta could say anything. She hoped it will be all right as it was the first time she let those two alone. The prince sighed, picked up Trunks, then put him down on the floor.

"I know you can walk, so don't think I will carry you!" He said and began to walk towards the kitchen.

It was a bit of an overstatement that Trunks could walk. Well, he already took his first steps and sometimes managed to walk 1-2 meter without falling down, but his steps were not so steady yet. Trunks looked after his father who was leaving the room and after a short hesitation he stood up, using the crib for support and walked after him. Just when he was about to reach the corridor he tripped and fell, hitting the floor with his face. He looked up on his father, waiting for him to help him up, yet he only said:

"Get up and move! Otherwise we will never make it to the kitchen."

Vegeta looked at his son, who seemed to understand his words as he got up, this time using the wall as support. It took almost 30 minutes until they reached the kitchen and by then Trunks got some bruises on his face and a couple of scratches on his arms and knees. Yet, he never cried after falling down and he got up over and over again, never giving up. Vegeta placed him in his highchair, put the baby food in front of him and pushed a spoon into his hand. Trunks looked at the spoon, then on his father, trying to figure out what was he expected to do. The prince was aware how the woman and her annoying mother still fed the boy, but at his age we should have eaten alone. There was no way he would feed him. No!

"If you cannot figure out how to eat it alone, you are not hungry enough." He told him.

Trunks again, looked at the spoon, then slowly dipped it in the food. He was doing it wrong as he used the spoon backwards and so only a small amount of food stick on it. Vegeta looked slightly amused how Trunks continued to struggle with it and after a few bites the boy figured out that the spoon had an another end, which was more useful than the other. Although he was only 1 year old, he already had a huge appetite so Vegeta had to fill his bowl 4 times. It took a long time until he ate the first one, but then he got the hang of how to spoon is working and he finished the rest quite quickly. The prince was just about to pick him up from the highchair, when Trunks grabbed his bowl and following some strange baby logic he throw it to his father's head. That was the moment Bulma entered the kitchen. It was a bizarre sight, seeing Vegeta with a bowl on his head from which some remaining food made its way to his face and shirt, while he was still holding Trunks, who was laughing.

"Are you guys having fun?" Bulma asked and she just had to laugh herself, it was a priceless moment.

"I will never ever babysit him again!" Vegeta shouted, putting down his son.

"Why? He seems to enjoy your company!" She answered.

Vegeta had no idea what to say so he simply left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you again for the reviews! Here it goes, the next chapter, about… well, read it and find out! **

2 years later – Trunks: age 3

"Tell me again, why is that brat here?" Vegeta asked looking at the two years old Goten.

Goten was sitting on the carpet of the living room, playing with the now three years old Trunks.

"Because I cannot really let Trunks near to normal children as he is too strong. At least not until he can control his powers. Goten is also a half saiyan so they both should be fine!"

When Bulma first heard that Chichi was pregnant with Goten, she was extremely happy. She just began to wonder how Trunks will be able to play with other kids with his strength. She knew well, that Gohan hasn't really seen anybody until he was 4 and then thanks to Piccolo's training he had his powers under control and there was no danger that he might accidently hurt somebody. Bulma was on the opinion that a child should be around others even at an early age and Chichi being pregnant just solved her issues.

"Also, it's not like this is the first time Goten is here." She added.

They were both sitting on the couch, watching the children play.

"I cannot see anywhere that annoying bitch."

"If you are implying Chichi, then she is not here. She asked me to babysit Goten while she and Gohan are visiting some private school. Also, today must be hard on her as it's their wedding anniversary with Goku."

"What?"

"You know, the day when they married."

"It's such a stupid thing again, typical human bullshit! How can people say they will stay with each other and then get divorced after a few years?"

"I wanted to ask this already; how was it on your planet? Did you have something similar to marriage?"

"Saiyans mate, don't marry and it's nothing similar to your stupid tradition. There is no going back from mating. They really live together until one of them or both of them dies. It's for life."

"So, let's say a saiyan realises he doesn't want his mate any more, then what?"

"It cannot happen. I already said, mating if for life."

"What about adultery?"

"Adu… what?"

"When two people are married and let's say the woman decides to sleep with an another man, we call it adultery."

"We never had that problem. It happened once or twice during our history and then both got killed, without mercy. As a fighting race we had to have absolute order."

"How did you mate? I mean there must have been some ceremony!"

"Why do you ask?" Vegeta asked and he blushed.

Seeing that, made Bulma more interested in this topic then before and she was determined to get the whole story. It seemed like Vegeta was showing some more willingness to talk then he normally did.

"I'm just curious." She smiled.

Vegeta had no idea what to say. Truth was, he never thought about this tradition or at least he was struggling not to think about it. He just never wanted to reveal it to Bulma, yet he knew how persistent she could be. Strange as it was, he was beginning to know her, ever without ever giving an effort to do it. He quickly run the scenarios in his head to see how he could avoid answering this question, but the best case scenario was to avoid it for a few days, while she would keep bugging him. He sighed, decided to answer it now and mentally kicking himself in the ass for answering the first question at all.

"They have sex."

"What?" She asked, not entirely following.

"As soon as two saiyan have sex, they are mated."

"So, does this actually mean that I'm your mate?" Bulma asked, unable to repress a smile.

"We are not on my planet…"

"Sure, I know that. But in your opinion, am I your mate?"

There was a long pause before the prince answered:

"Yes."

Bulma couldn't quite believe her ears as it almost sounded like Vegeta said he loved her. Mating was for life according to saiyans and that indicated he just might indeed stay with her. Sure, he never said that saiyans mated for love, but still... She was overjoyed and couldn't help but kiss him. She did it so suddenly that Vegeta lost his balance and ended up lying on the couch, while Bulma was on top of him. He kissed her back, but before they could go any further, they realised that Trunks and Goten were looking at them with big eyes.

"We will finish it later." Bulma whispered and got up.

A few weeks later Bulma decided to go down to the cellar and get rid of some old stuff which nobody needed anymore.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked as he came down.

It was the first time that he entered the basement, he wasn't even aware that it existed. He looked at Bulma, who just grabbed a big pile of newspaper and threw it into a box.

"I want to get rid of things which are just taking up the place." She answered.

"This room is not even full, I don't see why you would waste your time on such a thing."

"Because this is what people tend to do. They clean up their basement once in a while."

Another retarded human custom. Vegeta wondered how many they could possibly have. Some had just no sense, while others were impossibly stupid. He wanted to say something, then he looked at the cover of one of the newspapers. There was a picture of Bulma on it with big red letters: "Bulma Brief is pregnant! Who might be the father?

"What is this?" He asked, grabbing the paper.

Bulma had no idea what he meant, even when she read the title. Truth was, she was so used to the fact that the media sometimes wrote about her private life, that she learned to ignore it. At first it bothered her, how the newspaper wrote about the fact that she simply run away at age 16, while the truth was she was only looking for the dragon balls. Her parents were not approving the idea, but they knew where she went. They also wrote about her dating Yamcha and other stuff, some of them were true, some not so much. When she finally got it, she answered:

"Some stupid reporter got wind of my pregnancy and wrote something about it. Truth is, I haven't even read the article, as I don't care."

"Why are they writing about you?"

"Being the daughter of the owner of Capsule Corp makes me sort of famous, at least according to some stupid people who have no better things to do, then read about my life. I'm rich and famous, which never worked out so well for me."

Vegeta looked at her. Up until now he never really gave a thought about Bulma's status in society. Mostly because he had no interest in human society and partly because he had no interest in her. Ok, it wasn't entirely true that he wasn't interested in her, but… damn! He should focus on the topic!

"I still don't see why being pregnant is such a big news. What I have seen, there are plenty little brats here."

"It's rather the fact that I'm not married. There are women who have children without being married, but it's not so common. You know I always assumed I will have a big wedding and stuff, but it seems I won't have one at all. I mean it's not like you want to marry me."

"You are my mate."

"Could be, but that won't mean anything to humans here. We are living on Earth, not on your planet."

Bulma looked at him, then shook her head and went back to work. Vegeta stood there a little longer before he left. She had to smile thinking about the conversation what they just had. It didn't happen often, but sometimes for a short while they talked about normal topics. Still, marriage never came up yet. She grabbed an another pile of newspaper and on one, she again saw herself and a picture of Yamcha. The article wrote about the possibility that his son might be from Yamcha and maybe he broke up with her as he never wanted a baby. It was outrageous. Like Yamcha could dump her! Ok, he almost did, but it was her who said it out aloud, hence technically she dumped him. She never expected for this topic come up in the near future, yet it did.

A few weeks later they had a party at the house, celebrating the good financial year. It was the second time, normal people came around, since Vegeta lived there and Bulma once again became nervous.

"I think the best would be for you not to be there at all." She said, looking at Vegeta after she explained the situation.

Bulma remembered how at the first time she also asked him to wear a shirt. For some reason he was mostly wearing one nowadays, for which she was normally sorry as she quite enjoyed the sight of his body. After some thinking she decided to let Trunks play with the other children who will also come with their parents.

"Remember not to show them how strong you are!" Bulma looked at his son.

"Can't I just stay at Goten's?" Trunks asked.

"No my dear, they also want to see you. We will have plenty of food."

As soon as she mentioned that, Trunks had no objections. These saiyans were really alike. The party was quite a success and Trunks managed to behave normally. When the last guest left, Vegeta came out from the gravity room to clean up the remaining food.

"It's so stupid that I could hardy eat anything while they were here." Trunks complained, while he also pulled some plates in front of him and began to eat."

"You know how humans don't eat as much as you. Also, watch your language, dear!" Bulma sighed, while she put some plates in the dish-washer.

"What's a bastard?" Trunks suddenly asked, causing Bulma to almost drop a glass.

"Who told you that?" She asked, suddenly feeling very angry.

It was one thing what people thought about her or what the newspapers wrote, but Trunk was another matter.

"Chris."

"Next time you see Chris, tell him to fuck himself and then he can ask that from his damn father what that means!" Bulma answered causing Vegeta to look up from his food.

"And you say to me, that _I_ shouldn't swear in front of the brat?" He asked smirking.

Bulma never quite answered him and she remained angry even when they were in their bedroom, preparing to go to sleep. It was strange how Vegeta knew that something was bothering her. He was somewhat used to the fact that she felt his mood, yet he recently realised that sometimes he was doing the same. Just when did it started?

"Why are you angry?" He asked, while they climbed in the bed.

"Sometimes I wish that people were not so mean. Seriously what damn business do they have about to whom I'm married or not married?"

"Is this about the "bastard" thing?"

"It's in general about human nature. They call somebody a bastard when he or she is born from parents who are not married. You see I don't care, what they say or think about me, screw them! I just don't want Trunks to suffer from this."

"He could blast them away!"

"Sure. Remember that living in the Earth means that you cannot just go on and beat-up people? Sometimes I wish I could do that though."

"You?"

It was something new, what Vegeta never hear before. Sure Bulma could argue and verbally fight, but he never assumed she would actually want to harm somebody. It was an amusing idea and he had to smile.

"Oh, don't you dare to laugh! You are not the only one, who wants to beat-up people. I have a quite big urge now to snap that boy's father's neck, to crush him with my bare hands."

"Are you saying if we were married, people wouldn't say or write bad things about you?"

"I'm sure they might find something else, but it would improve my situation. Also at least they would stop guessing who Trunks' father is. Can you believe some might think it's Yamcha?"

"That weakling has nothing to do with my son!" He snapped.

Bulma had no idea where this conversation was going. Vegeta almost looked like he was considering marriage, which was impossible. Apart from the fact that he was Vegeta, he never gave a damn about her or Trunks' feelings. Vegeta hated himself even for considering it, but it seemed important to Bulma. Sure, it was just a stupid human custom and it wouldn't change anything… Also she was already his mate… And the fact that people assumed Trunks is Yamcha's son or anybody else's for that matter made him outraged. He sighed and asked:

"Do you want to get married?"

"What? Are you like proposing?"

"I'm asking." Vegeta said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Of course I want to! I love you and I want to stay with you forever. And regardless what you say about words and human traditions, I mean it!"

She hugged him tight and she couldn't believe what just happened. Heck, she never ever expected to get married to Vegeta. Sure she was aware that it meant nothing to him, yet it meant a lot to her. Even more, as it seemed like Vegeta only did it for her and Trunks. It was a first. Maybe she had a real chance to live with him and Trunks as a family? Could it be that he was capable of getting attached to her, to feel something? Even if he wasn't in love with her? That was when Bulma decided to fight for him and try to convince him that she and Trunks are his family and Earth was his new home. Sure, it's not like she was giving up on him so far, but she always tried to convince herself to be happy with what she got. Now, for the first time ever, she had seen a chance to have a real family and she wasn't letting this opportunity just flew by.

Vegeta had no idea why he agreed to the whole marriage idea. It seemed like he had a more crazy moment then what he usually had nowadays. Sure the wedding wasn't big, actually it was just Bulma, her parents, Trunks and him, still he hated it. Saiyan mating was much more simple, also it had a whole other meaning then marriage. He hated humans with their strange obsessions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay, I already have a new update! I still feel like the story is just writing itself. I never wrote something so easily as this story :)**

**I read somewhere that the reason why Toriyama never explained how Bulma and Vegeta got together is, because he is shy and he just couldn't draw it in the manga. May as it be, I think he is a genius skipping this part as it made millions of fans think up their own versions.**

1 year later, Trunks: age 4

Vegeta just finished showering and climbed into the bed next to Bulma, when Trunks entered their bedroom. Bulma already woke up when Vegeta lied next to her, but she became wide awake when she saw Trunks.

"What is it honey?" Bulma asked.

Trunks wasn't too eager to go into his parents' room, especially not to say out loud that he was afraid. He knew his father would find him weak, yet he had no other option.

"There is something in my closet." He said, trying to avoid his father's look.

"Oh come here, you can sleep here tonight if you want!" Bulma offered, patting the mattress next to her.

"No fucking way!" Vegeta shouted and he jumped up.

"Let me handle this Vegeta, I…." Bulma offered but he interrupted:

"I got this!"

He looked down at his son and saw that he was crying just moments ago. His eyes were read and his cheeks were still wet from the tears. How could his son be so weak? To fear something which is not even there? Also, even if for the sake of the argument there was a monster in his closet, then what?! He trained him since more than 2 years so he should be able to blast it away. He grabbed Trunks by his shirt, lifted him up and dragged him to his room.

"Dad please don't make me go back there!" He said and even though he tried to hold back his tears, he began to cry.

Vegeta pushed in the door and throw his son into the room, while he remained standing at the doorway, with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Open it!" He said.

"No, no… I…"

"You are saiyan, remember? Saiyans are not afraid of anything."

"But, I'm afraid. I don't want to…" Trunks insisted and he was shaking from fear.

Vegeta seriously considered opening the closet himself and dragging the boy's sorry ass there, then locking him inside. He already took a step when he suddenly stopped. For a moment he was not so sure that he should do it. Trunks was only 4 years old, clearly a child. Sure he already killed monsters at this age during his trainings, but does he want his son end up the way he was? The fact that he couldn't say yes and shrug it off made him stop. He couldn't help to feel that he was soft on the boy, though on the other hand he wasn't sure that saiyans had such a great parenting skills. Most of their children were sent off to other planets to concur it and only some of the elites remained on the planet; kids with high potential. Yet, even he as the prince hardy saw his father as he had no time for him. Sure, it was normal as saiyans needed to be fighters, not parents, yet… He just couldn't do it. He was angry at himself, confused even, but tried to ask in a calm voice:

"Let's say there is a monster. Then what? Don't you think that you can defeat it?"

Trunks looked at his father and after a few seconds he seemed to relax a bit and answered.

"Maybe I could."

"I'm sure you would win; you are my son."

Trunks still looked at his father, than smiled, while he wiped off the tears from his face. His mood changed so abruptly that Vegeta had no idea how it was possible. It seemed like a treat from his mother, as only Bulma had such complete mood changes from one second to another. Trunks stepped to the closet and tore up the door, ready to fight. Yet, there was nothing there.

"It must have felt how strong I'm and left." Trunks explained.

"So I trust you can sleep now, right?"

"Yes!" He nodded, then jumped on his bed and crawled under the blanket.

Vegeta was just about to leave when Trunks said:

"Thank you dad!"

He looked back at his son for a couple of seconds, than he left. Just what was he thanking him? Saying thanks still remained a mystery, even after all those years what he spent on Earth. Still, it was alarming how many things he already knew and understood about the people. When he climbed back to bed, Bulma snuggled next to him, but never asked what he did with Trunks. Truth was, Bulma wanted to ask it, yet this was the first time Vegeta handled something as a father so Bulma wanted to make it look like she wasn't questioning his parenting skills. She was questioning it for sure, but she tried to hide it. She also had a lot to learn on this topic. Before Trunks she was never that much interested in children and apart from Chichi, none of her friends had babies. Even when workers from Capsule Corp bought their children to show them to the others, she was never among the women who cried out how cute baby it was and she never particularly wanted to hold them either. Hence, she had a lot to learn, but she had at least feelings and she loved his son. As for Vegeta, it was hard to tell. He was still closed up and although he trained Trunks, he never did much of anything else. Strangely after the initial shouting she didn't hear anything from Trunks' room. Bulma hoped it's not because Vegeta closed him in the closet with the "monster". She hoped the prince solved the problem with a bit more empathy.

The next day was beautiful sunny summer day and while Bulma had a project to work on, the weather was too tempting to sit in the lab and work. She decided to go to the beach and she asked Chichi to join her with his sons. Partly because Trunks had then Goten to play with and party to get away Chichi from the chores. After the initial shock of Goku's death and then the news that she was pregnant with Goten, Chichi seemed to be ok and held it together. Bulma really wondered if she would be able to do the same in case Vegeta would have died against Cell. It caused her pain just to think about it so she pushed this though away and went to the phone. Chichi agreed to join her relatively quick and when Trunks heard the news he was excited. Vegeta looked at them while he eat his lunch and that's when Bulma decided to invite him as well. She usually went to the beach a couple of times during the summer with some of her friends, but so far she never invited him, knowing too well that he would decline it.

"Don't you want to come as well?" She asked looking at him.

"You seriously need to ask it?" He asked back, raising an eye-brown.

"Well, I know you have to train and everything, but just once can't you come along? You were never on the beach before, even though it's nice."

"I don't have time to fool around!"

Bulma bit her lip as she was trying to find some way to convince him. Suddenly she had an idea. It was strange that she never tried it before, but it was just about time to do so. She stepped closer to him and whispered into his left ear:

"I will make it up to you tonight!"

As she pulled back and saw Vegeta blushing, she though it just might work.

"You are a vulgar woman!"

"Me? I never defined how I will make it up to you! You are the vulgar one to think about something which makes you blush."

This just made Vegeta's face even more red and he wanted to shoot back something, but failed. She was right, she never said anything.

"Fine, but I won't say long!" The prince finally agreed.

"It's a deal!" She smiled and they began to pack.

Chichi and Gohan were shocked when Bulma arrived not just with Trunks, but with Vegeta as well. They never expected him to come. When they occupied a spot on the beach and pulled out the sunbeds, Bulma removed her dress.

"What do you think you are doing?" Vegeta asked shocked.

"What?" Bulma asked back, having no idea why he seemed so agitated.

"Why are you in your undergarments?"

"Oh!"

Bulma couldn't resist and began to laugh, causing other people to look at them. Vegeta had no idea what was so funny and even after Bulma told him that it wasn't underwear but a bathing suit, he was still on the opinion that there was no real difference between them. Just when she told him to look around did he realise that other women were dressed similar to that. Did humans have no shame?

"Are you saying, that it's ok for you to run around in a really tight short, but it's outrageous that I wear a bathing suit?" Bulma asked. "I really don't see any difference."

"I will never understand humans, not in a thousand years…" He called.

Vegeta was quite a sight on the shore and some women looked at him like they wanted to rip off his short and have sex with him there. Bulma could imagine how they felt as she was already there, done that. She expected to find this annoying, as she remembered that every time she was on the beach with Yamcha, the women did the same thing and that bastard clearly enjoyed it. Vegeta on the contrarily; he fully ignored everybody around them. It was a nice change and Bulma had to smile thinking how much easier it was with Vegeta, then with Yamcha around. At least from this perspective. She looked at Trunks and Goten, who clearly enjoyed themselves. After they built a sand castle, they decided to dig a big hole and put Gohan there. When they finished, only Gohan's head was sticking out from the sand. Vegeta remained for a while and then only stayed a bit more because they eat. Making picnic with saiyans wasn't an easy task. Bulma had to bring tons of food, especially with 4 saiyans around. Goten also had a huge appetite, just like Trunks. It had nothing to do with age. Heck, Bulma had to eat a lot, when she was pregnant. She really wondered how Chichi was able to cook for them. She considered herself lucky to have his mother around, who did most of the cooking and on rare occasions when she went away with her father, then she could order food from somewhere. Even if she could cook, she would never have the patience to cook so much for her family.

"I'm so glad you came!" Bulma said in the evening, when Vegeta came back from his training.

"Don't think that I will do it again!" He snapped. "I don't get why you like it so much."

Bulma just smiled, then stepped to Vegeta and kissed him. It was time for her to hold her end of the bargain. Not that she minded, not at all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, I already reached the part, which follows the fight with Buu. Strange how quickly time is flying by when you are having fun, what? :)**

**I really enjoyed writing this part. Sure, writing the whole story is great, but this is one of my favourites chapter.**

When they finally arrived back at home after the fight with Buu, all 3 of them felt exhausted. So many things happened on one day, that they had hardly time to process it all. Vegeta was anxious and he knew Bulma will want to talk to him. Of course she wanted to, after he killed so many people in the stadium. But what could he possibly tell her to make her understand? Now, when he looked back on his own actions, he had a hard time understanding how foolish he has been. After they went back with Kakarott to Kami's place, he was afraid that Bulma won't even want to see him. He was never so afraid in his life and he had a hard time understanding it. As he looked into himself to encrypt this feeling he realised; he was afraid to lose her. Not like when she died, it was a much worse scenario from some perspective. She would be alive and well, yet he couldn't see her anymore. When Bulma welcomed him like nothing happened, he felt as relief swept over him. Relief, what he never felt before. Though it was also the first time that he was afraid to lose his family. He kept telling himself that it doesn't matter what happens to them, but it was a lie. Sometimes even before Buu he felt that it was a lie, but every time he thought about it, he became outraged. He, the prince of all saiyans was a perfect fighter, with no attachments to anybody. He never cared! At least he tried to convince himself of it. He had a hard time reading Bulma as she seemed entirely normal, at least until Trunks been put in his bed to sleep. When only the two of them remained and they went back to their bedroom, he felt how her façade fell away and how much she was hurt. Bulma had no idea what to think, apart from the fact that she was glad to have Vegeta back. Yes, even after all the things what he did, she still loved him. Nothing could change that. Also, it's not like she was not aware of his past. She knew what he did, how many planets he destroyed, that he was a ruthless killer. Yet she hoped it was all in the past. Also, it was one thing knowing it and an another thing witnessing it. She has never seen him like this before and she never wanted to see this side of him again. It was just too terrible, too painful. She never assumed he could hurt her so much. Sure, he caused her pain in the past with his indifference, yet that was nothing compared to this. Still, when he came back, she was happy. She had no doubt that she still loved him, yet she wasn't sure how to forgive him. She wanted to forgive, she always managed to do so in the past… now it seemed just an impossible task. Bulma knew Vegeta was aware that they had to talk, but it was no surprise that he wasn't the one who began it. He was never the type who explained things, who tried to justify things, not even after everything what happened.

"We need to talk!" Bulma began, as soon as both of them were in the bedroom.

While she leaned against the closet, Vegeta stood in the door, like he considered the option to run away from this. He did, but he knew he had to stay.

"What is there to talk about?" He asked, not expecting to see her so calm.

"Seriously?! I mean I know you are not the emotional type, but don't you think that you own me an explanation? What happened in the stadium? Why have you killed all those people?

Vegeta sighed. He had no idea how to explain it to her, more so as he also knew now, that he made a mistake.

"You cannot possibly understand it."

"You think so? Me? I'm not the one who is hiding her feelings and pretending not to feel anything! I already understood so much, accepted so much about you! I always tried to think about how you might feel, which was damn hard considering how you never talk with me. Ever! It took me years to get to know you and I still have no idea about most of the things. Yet, I always hoped you will let me in one day and told myself that you just need time. But crap, this… what you did… I have not the slightest idea why you did it. At least after so many years I deserve some kind of explanation, don't you think?"

"I… I did it to beat Kakarott and because I became weak. I wasn't the perfect fighter any more, the one who arrived on Earth at the first time. I changed and I hated this change! I got attached to you and Trunks… I even almost accepted this mud ball as my new home. How pathetic is that? At least I thought so. I wanted to be stronger, yet I knew I couldn't, not… unless I changed back the way I was. The ruthless killer, with no feelings.

"So all those years, me and Trunks, your own son… we never meant anything to you?" Bulma asked.

Her voice was still calm to both of their surprise. She sounded like she was just asking whether they should have dessert or not. While her question was much more serious than that.

"That's it, that you and Trunks changed me! I have feeling for you, feelings for which I never held myself capable for."

"Then why?"

"I already told you, you cannot possibly understand it!"

"Try me!"

"How could you? What do you know about failure?! I lost my entire planet, my family, I lived under Freeza's command for years with the only goal to kill him. Then when I come here a low level nobody defeated me, spared my life, then he even killed Freeza. He took revenge for our people, while it should have been me! After that he simply killed himself so it was impossible for me to take revenge. He took the only thing what I had; my pride. Then, when he came back, he was even stronger, much stronger than me, even though I trained so hard during all those years. He was just too good to catch up with him! You always had whatever you wanted. You have a family, a home, you have money! You never had to struggle to get anything, life just gave it to you!"

"Do you really think so? Do you seriously believe I don't know what failure means?" Bulma asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

She felt how her tears began to flow, but she couldn't care less. She always kept it together, she never cried in front of him, knowing how despicable he would find it. Ok, she cried once after Cell, but that was not because she was hurt, that was because she was happy. Vegeta was taken aback seeing her like that, crying. He was well aware that it was the second time she cried in front of him and it was the first time she showed him how much she was hurt, because of him. After a short pause, she continued:

"I know! I struggled for years to get close to you, to get to know you but you continued to push me away, to shut me out! I love you so much, that I never thought it was possible to love somebody that much! I had to fall for you of all people, who could never love me back. And you know damn well that I accepted it, I accepted you as you are and I still loved you. I still do! Yet you never show your feelings, regardless what I do. So don't tell me I don't know what failure is! Sure, you were the one who simply throw your family away, but I was the one who failed. I failed to mean something to you, I failed to be important enough for not being thrown away!"

"It's not true, I…" Vegeta began, but wasn't quite sure how to finish it.

"I always told myself that you must feel something, some attachment since you stayed here. I never dared to ask, but you stayed after Cell and sometimes I almost felt like I have a normal family. Sometimes I felt like I had the chance to get close to you, yet it was all just an illusion, created by me."

"I'm sorry!" The prince said to both of their surprise.

He never apologised before as he couldn't understand what it was to feel sorry. Now it hit him so hard that he felt actual pain in his chest. He was sorry for the first time in his life. Bulma looked at him, trying to decipher the meaning behind those 3 words. Was he really sorry or was he just saying it, because it was what she wanted to hear it? After pondering over it, she came to the conclusion that he wasn't the type who said something because she wanted to hear it. He either said nothing or he meant every word.

"Do you love me, Vegeta?" She asked, before she could stop herself.

It was a question what she wanted to ask for years now, but she never dared as she was too much afraid of his answer. There it was now, it was out and she couldn't take it back. Finally she will know the truth and there was no going back from it.

"Bulma…" He sighed, having no idea what to say.

The before he could stop himself the words were out, shocking both of them:

"I still don't know what this human concept of love means, at least not really. Feelings are not so easy to explain, especially for me, who… buried his feelings, who tried to convince himself that he felt nothing. When I killed those people, I tried to convince myself that I don't feel anything. It was just a bunch of idiots anyway and I killed so many others that adding a couple of hundred to the list won't make any difference. Yet, it didn't felt right, I just couldn't feel the rush what I felt before. When I made my second attack, I thought that this time it will be like before. I assumed I was just out of practice, but again, it felt different. I even considered blasting you away, I could feel your Ki, but I couldn't quite do that. Not even with Babidi's control. During the fight with Kakarott he saw right through me, he knew that I still cared. And I knew it as well because when Buu was out, I decided to fight against him. I was sure I could take him alone, with my new powers, yet I failed. I wasn't powerful enough to kill him, so I decided to at least take him with me. I decided to die as I saw no other way to save you and Trunks. I decided to die for you and at that moment it became clearer than ever, what you meant for me. I was angry, not realising it sooner and I was outraged that I cannot see you again and tell it to you. Yet, knowing that I might have the chance to save you, offering my life, made it feel less painful. I died for you and even so I failed. I couldn't defeat Buu! When I came back and Kakarott told me to fuse with him, I refused. I hated him and I never wanted to fight alongside him. Then, when he told me that Buu killed you, I knew I had no other choice. I agreed, even though he was the last person to whom I would fuse with. I never expected to come back from that fight, I just hoped the Dragon Balls will restore Earth and you and Trunks will be alive, that you can be happy…"

"How could I be happy without you? When you died… I never want to feel what I felt then."

"I never dreamed to give my life for somebody and I held Kakarott a fool to do that during the fight with Cell. Then, I ended up doing the same… for you! The most shocking fact is, that I would do it all over again, without hesitation, just to know that you are safe."

Vegeta wasn't quite sure that he succeeded at all and it sounded such a vague explanation. Yet, when he looked at Bulma, she smiled at him, even though her tears were still flowing. He wanted to say something else, yet couldn't think of anything what could make her understand how much she meant to him. She leaned closed and kissed him and he kissed her back like there was no tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, this is a short one, I know.**

**But heck, at least I'm still updating the story at least on every 2****nd**** day :D**

**That has to count for something! lol**

After this, Vegeta tried hard not to be such a jerk all the time, at least Bulma could see him make some effort. It was the first time that he actually tried to change a bit and not just letting the change happen. Vegeta had no idea that after just a couple of weeks he will have a similarly serious talk with Trunks. They were training in the gravity room, just like they usually did before the fight. Vegeta was going hard on Trunks and kept attacking him, yet the boy seemed happy. Even when he pushed him so hard that he ended up crashing into the wall, he got up smiling. It was strange, as Trunks normally complained when he was too rough with him, yet since Buu, he never complained and today he even seemed happy.

"You seem way too happy, given the fact I'm just beating the crap out of you" Vegeta remarked.

"I'm happy, because I can train with you!"

"That's new…"

"I… I want to be stronger, maybe even stronger than you so the next time you don't have to die! I couldn't believe when Goku told me that you are dead!" Trunks said, while he got up from the floor. "I even cried like a baby…"

"What made you stop?"

"Goku. He said there is no time for mourning as Goten and I had to become strong if we want to kill Buu. But… we never were strong enough."

Trunks looked miserable and on the verge of tears. Just a few weeks ago Vegeta would have called him weak, but now he just couldn't bring himself to it. He never thought that with his actions he not just hurt Bulma, but also made Trunks suffer.

"I'm sorry" Vegeta said for the second time during a short time. "I shouldn't have died again."

"Again? You mean you already died before?"

Crap, this wasn't something what he wanted to discuss, maybe not ever. He considered just changing the subject as he did so many times before, but he owned his son an explanation. At least if he really meant what he said about changing. He could have said some half explanation, but he wasn't the type. "I died once, during the fight with Freeza."

"I sort of heard something about him. It happened on Namek, right? That's where Piccolo is from."

"Yes."

"Why were you on Namek? Was Freeza living there?"

"No. I went there to get the Dragon Balls and so did Freeza."

"I don't see why. I mean was there something wrong with the Dragon Balls here?"

Vegeta sighed, it seemed like he had to tell him the whole story, which included his past. He never told Trunks that he was a good guy, yet Trunks had no idea just how dark his past really was. Vegeta knew this day will come, when he have to tell it to his son, but until now he never really cared what he would think about him. Now he was afraid. Sure, Bulma knew it, she even saw some of it and she still loved him. Trunks on the other hand was just an 8 years old boy. He sighed then sat down on the bare floor, indicating Trunks to do the same. He followed his lead surprised, then Vegeta began:

"I come to Earth first, to get the Dragon Balls and after my whish was fulfilled my plan was to blow up this planet, killing everybody."

"What? Why?"

"I was "evil", one of the bad guys. After Freeza blow up my home planet, I was one of his soldiers and it was my job to concur planets or blow them up. It never bothered me, it felt natural as saiyans were a fighting race. Also, I never questioned my actions or thought that it was wrong. I also planned to kill Freeza and I thought to wish for immortality, would help me reach my goal."

"Why didn't you blow up Earth then?"

Vegeta looked at Trunks. He seemed more curious than shocked. He never told him anything about his past before, not really, so even though what he shared was terrible, Trunks seemed somehow happy that he will finally learn something about his father. Vegeta looked at him for a while before he went on:

"Because Kakarott defeated me. Also, using the Dragons Balls here was out of question as Piccolo died during the fight. So all of us went to Namek where we had to fight with Freeza and he killed me."

"Are you saying that by that time you were already good?"

"Not quite." Vegeta smirked. "I just fought alongside Gohan, Krillin and Kakarott because I couldn't beat Freeza alone. Sure enough he killed me, but I was bought back to life and teleported to Earth along with the Namekians. That's when I died first."

"Why did you stay? Also, when did you meet mum?"

"I met Bulma on Namek, but didn't pay much attention to her then. I ended up staying as you warned us about the androids."

"Me?"

"Your future self. Actually it wasn't Kakarott who killed Freeza as although he defeated him, he left him alive. That fool, he though Freeza could also change. He came after us here, but you, I mean your future self killed him."

"Wow, so I was like a badass? Was I actually stronger then you?"

Vegeta couldn't quite believe how he just told him what he did in the past and this was the question Trunks asked?

"Temporarily yes."

"And you already lived here then?"

"Yes. Your mother offered me to stay here as I had nowhere else to go. And this seemed like a good enough place, also she had the gravity room which proved to be quite useful. Anyhow I stayed and trained as your future self said that the androids killed us all in his timeline."

"That's when you become good?"

"No, at least not during the fight. I'm not sure that you could call me good, even after the fight, but something changed. You, from the future changed me."

"Wait, are you saying that you and mum already knew that I would be born, even before I was born?"

"No" Vegeta smiled, thinking that he wouldn't have believed the boy at that time. "I only learned who he was, when we fought the toasters and you were already born."

"But you have to be good know. I mean you saved our lives."

"Porunga, the dragon on Namek considered me good, that's why I was also resurrected along with the others. Still, it's not so easy to define what is good and what is evil. To tell you the truth, I have no idea when exactly I changed. I think it happened slowly and took years."

Trunks nodded, then there was a long silence before he got up, went to Vegeta and hugged him saying:

"I'm so glad that you are alive and I love you!"

Vegeta never expected this reaction. Even in the best case scenario Trunks would still hate him, demanding more explanation and answers, yet he seemed relatively ok. Before Trunks could pull back, Vegeta also hugged him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Why? How could it be that not just Bulma, but also Trunks loved him? Even after everything? What was this love exactly? He was such a fool for pushing them away for so long. He was determined to make it up to them somehow, but despite the fact that he wasn't denying his feelings any longer, he couldn't change from one day to another. He just hoped Bulma and Trunks will be patient with him for a little longer.

After a couple of seconds they released each other and to avoid feeling awkward they continued to train, like nothing happened. Yet they became much closer after this talk, even thought if it wasn't that much visible from the outside.


	15. Chapter 15

1 year later, Trunks: age 9

Goten was sleeping over at Trunks' and even though Bulma knew that the kids will enjoy themselves, she was a little worried if the house will remain standing at the end of the day. The two half-saiyans were more than challenging together. She just entered Trunks' room to ask them to come to lunch, when her son was just about to jump out of the windows. Goten was already out, floating in the air shouting for his best friend to hurry up.

"What do you think you are doing young man?" She asked, causing Trunks to jump and so he hit his head into the window-frame."

"We just wanted to go out to the pool." Trunks answered, while he jumped out and floated in the air as well.

"How many times do I have to tell you to use the door?"

"But why? It's so much quicker!"

"Because normal people just aren't jumping out of the 2nd floor!"

"But we are not normal" Goten called. "Can we go?"

"Come back and have lunch first!" Bulma signed.

At the mentioning of food Trunks and Goten rushed back through the windows as quickly as possible, almost knocking Bulma down.

"Next time, use the damn door!" She cried.

"What is it this time woman?" Vegeta asked, entering the room.

"Never mind. Are you coming to eat as well?"

"No, I have already eaten. I will visit Kakarott, he promised a sparring session." The prince explained, then without any further ado, he flew out of the windows.

Bulma wanted to shout after him, but he was already far away before she even opened her mouth. No wonder Trunks behaved like this, if his father wasn't showing any better example.

Later that day she had an another conflict with the kids. It was already 11pm and they were still up, playing some stupid video game, which was also quite loud.

"I already told you once that you need to sleep!" she stormed into her son's room.

"Come on mum, we will just kill this boss and then we will sleep." Trunks said, not removing his eyes from the screen.

"Yeah, just this one" Goten nodded, with his eyes also glued to the screen.

"No! You already told this 1 hour and 2 other bosses ago." Bulma sighed as she threw a quick glance on the TV as well.

"Sure, sure!" Trunks nodded, not paying any attention at all.

"That's it, I said go to bed now!"

She knew it was a long fight; it always took her more than 4 attempts to finally make them to go bed. Trunks was just about to disagree, when he suddenly put down the controller almost the same time as Goten and they both jumped into the bed. Bulma never expected that they will actually obey, so she couldn't repress a satisfied smirk. She turned off the TV and left the room. She almost bounced into Vegeta, who was standing behind her, with his arms crossed on his chest. She put two and two together quickly and realised that the boys must have felt Vegeta's Ki and that's why they obeyed. It had nothing to do with her.

"You are not strict enough with them." Vegeta smirked.

"Easy for you to say! You just look at them and they do whatever you say, even if you would ask them to the dishes."

"Might be."

"Seriously, I think one day you will cause somebody to have a heart attack, just by looking at them. Like… remember the man who brought the pizza last week?"

"The new delivery guy?"

"Yeah. I couldn't even pay, he left so quickly when you looked at him."

"He was looking at your breasts."

"It happens. You know I'm still a desirable woman." She winked. "He was just looking anyhow."

"I was also just looking." The prince smirked.

Bulma had to laugh as she remembered how the man suddenly began to tremble, then without taking the money from her, he simply run back to his car and drove away. He was in so much hurry that he almost crashed into the post-box as he tried to turn around.

"I think it's time that Trunks goes to a public school" Bulma raised the topic a couple of weeks later, when she ate dinner with Vegeta.

Trunks was sleeping over at Goten's so they had the house for themselves as Bulma's parents were also out.

"Why are you telling me that?" Vegeta asked, while he filled an another plate with food.

"Because you are his father. It's something what normal parents discuss."

"Do you actually think that we are normal?" Vegeta asked with a smirk on his face.

Bulma had to laugh. As unexpected as it was, Vegeta had a sense of humour. Sure, sometimes it was dark, still… He seemed more relaxed around his family and she was extremely happy about it.

"Ok, maybe not exactly normal. Still…"

"If you are interested in my opinion I'm saying it's just a waste of time. Seriously what good does it do to learn about human history? Or literature? He should rather train."

"Why am I not a bit surprised to hear this?" Bulma smiled. "Children need to attend school and they say it can be fun. I have not the best experiences from my side but Gohan seems to like it."

"Do you want Trunks to end up like him?"

"No, it's not like Trunks cannot train at all. He can. Maybe he will have less time to do so, yet you always say how much better he is than Gohan or Goten, hence I believe he can manage it."

"Whatever…"

"I had a long discussion with Chichi and we decided to put Goten and Trunks in the same class. Normally Trunks should be one year upper to Goten, but I think it would make it easier for both of them to be in the same class."

"Do I really have to go?" Trunks asked looking at his father, when he was just about to go to school for the first time.

"Your mother said so, hence you have to." The prince answered.

"Come on Trunks, it will be fun!" Bulma smiled at him.

"Why do I have to go?" Trunks asked, still looking at his father.

"Beats me, I think training would be more useful, then school." Vegeta answered.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted. "We talked about this! You have to show a good example and agree with me that it's important!"

"I won't lie woman, it's a waste of time." He answered and left, ignoring all the swearing Bulma shouted after him.

"Such a jerk…" Bulma sighed, then looked at his son, who witnessed the whole conversation. "Come on Trunks, we will be late!"

"Can't I as least fly?"

"Honey, we discussed this. You and Goten need to act as normal children and normal children cannot fly. Now come on!"

Trunks signed and reluctantly followed her and climbed into the car. Bulma couldn't help but feel a bit sad when he got out and entered the building. Time sure flew by and her little son wasn't so little any more. Oh, how she missed when he was still just a baby!

The first week in school passed without any incident, at least nobody called Bulma to report that Trunks beat-up somebody or destroyed a classroom, so she started to assume there is hope and he can behave like a normal human. Sure Gohan managed to do that more or less, but he was much older when he first started school. She was just sitting in the kitchen, having lunch with Vegeta when the phone rang.

"I hope it's not Trunks' school" She said, while she got up.

Vegeta only looked up for a second from his food, then he resumed eating, not really caring who was at the other end of the phone. He hated that damn device and he never picked it up, unless there was really nobody else around. Mostly it was some salesman, wanting to sell some shit, but as soon as he threatened them to blow them to pieces those kind of calls decreased a lot. Though there was an article connected to this saying: "Psyco at Capsule Corp?" but Bulma just shrugged it off smiling and Vegeta never even saw the magazine. He heard as Bulma greeted whoever was at the other end of the phone and then after some short discussion she put down the phone and looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"It was one of Trunks' teachers. He said we need to talk… I will have to go now."

Vegeta just continued eating and Bulma left. She was afraid of what Trunks did, as she knew it was too good to be true that nothing happened for a week. When she entered the teacher's office the man greeted her and asked her to sit down. He was in his late 50s, with grey hair and glasses. He introduced himself as Randolph.

"I'm a bit concerned about your son, Mrs Brief" He began. "It seems like he has a really vivid imagination."

"A what? Are you saying I'm not here because he was in a fight or something?"

"No" Randolph answered surprised. "Are you saying he also have issues with his behaviour?"

"No!" Bulma shook her head quickly. "He is a good boy."

Judging from the look of the teacher she wasn't convincing at all and she cursed for not keeping her mouth shut. To her own defence though, she never assumed that Trunks would cause any other troubles then fighting. Randolph looked at her a little longer, then he handed her a paper. Bulma took it, entirely confused.

"Go on, read it!" The teacher said.

Bulma had no idea where this was going. She looked at the paper and began to read: "How my parents met". Gosh, what could Trunks possibly write about that? It's not like she ever explained it to him and it's unlikely he asked Vegeta. Anyhow, she decided to read further: _"My dad came to Earth to blow it up and kill everybody on it, but after he lost the fight, he went to Namek. Technically he met my mum there, but they were not in love then. Namek was blown up (but it wasn't my dad) and my father was whished back to Earth after he was brought back to life, 'cause Freeza killed him. So as he had nowhere else to go, mum offered him to stay with her and he did, because mum had a gravity room…"_ By the time Bulma reached this part she was already white like a ghost and her hand was shaking so much that she couldn't continue to read it any further. She wasn't sure if she wanted to anyway. Geez, how did Trunks know all these? Not from her, that's for sure! She suddenly snapped out of it as the teacher was looking at her, obviously expecting some kind of explanation.

"It seems like he watched too many fantasy movies" She answered, her voice barely audible.

When Bulma finally left, she was drenched in sweat. Trunks' class just ended and he was surprised to see her mother inside the building as she always waited for her in the parking lot.

"Hi mum!" He greeted her, then he suddenly stopped feeling that something was wrong.

"We need to talk! At home." Bulma said and he grabbed his son and led him out.

Trunks had no idea what was going on and Bulma never spoke a word until they arrived home. Vegeta was just coming out of the gravity room, so she shoot him a look and said:

"Both of you, in the living room, now!"

"What did you do?" Vegeta asked looking at his son, while they followed Bulma.

"Beats me! She didn't say a word." Trunks shrugged.

Bulma watched as Trunks throw his schoolbag in the corner and hopped on the couch. Vegeta sighed and he also sat down.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked.

"This!" Bulma said and pushed Trunks' essay into the prince's hand.

"What the hell is this?"

"Just read it, damn it!"

Vegeta had no idea what pissed off Bulma so much and sincerely he had no time dealing with whatever it was. He just wanted to be over with it. While he began to read, Trunks stretched out his neck so he also caught sight of what was on the paper.

"What's wrong with that?" The prince asked after reading the first 3 rows.

"Yeah, it's just my homework." Trunks nodded.

"What's wrong with it? Seriously?! He just wrote that you came to Earth to blow it up!"

"And?" Vegeta asked, still not seeing the point.

"And? And?! And!" Bulma shouted so loud that father and son had to cover their ears as it caused them pain. "You… He just cannot go on and tell that to people!"

"It's the truth."

Trunks decided to wait and see what will happen. Her mother seemed to be way too angry for him to try and talk with her. Also now she seemed to be more angry with his father, then with him. He had no idea why, but he felt relieved.

"Yeah, but… How the hell does he knows it in the first place?!"

"I told him."

"You, what?"

Bulma was shocked. She had no idea that Vegeta talked about his past with Trunks. Heck, he never even talked about it with her, not really. She just knew what she learned during the years, but it wasn't like he was willing to discuss it with her. Yet, he told it to Trunks? She never expected it. Recently she was afraid that Trunks will ask questions, but he never did. She was happy, as she had no idea what to tell him about his father, how to make him understand that his father was a good man, despite what he did in the past. She tried to think back on Trunks' relationship with Vegeta, but apart from the fact that they managed to bond a bit more, nothing changed. Could it be that Trunks just accepted it?

"Woman, clear your ears! I won't repeat myself."

"But, when?"

"About a year ago."

"Why?"

"He asked questions and I told him the truth."

Bulma looked from one to another and then she held Trunks gaze and said:

"Remember when I told you that you cannot tell the others that you are half-saiyan?"

"Sure. But I never wrote that father is an alien, I'm not that stupid!"

Bulma sighed knowing it will be a long talk to explain him why she was so angry.

"How come you never told me that you talked with Trunks?" Bulma asked, when they were already in bed.

"You never asked."

"I never assumed that you told him… everything."

"Just the highlights" Vegeta smirked.

"How did he react? I mean he seems fine…

"He took it better than I ever expected. I have no idea, why he seems to be so attached to me. Truth is, I still don't know why you put up with me all those years."

"Because he loves you and so do I" Bulma answered and she kissed him lightly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the comments! It always makes me smile when I have a new review to read. **

**I wish the anime showed much more about them, they are so entertaining :D It's challenging to write about them, but makes fun!**

** Today I uploaded an extra long chapter.**

1 year later – Trunks: age 10

Vegeta was in the kitchen, just finished his lunch, when the phone began to ring. He wanted to let it ring, but realised that he was the only one at home right now. He rushed to the phone and answered it, as charming as ever:

"What?"

On the other side of the phone a nervous principal explained to him that they need to talk.

"Does it have to be right now?" The prince asked.

"Yes, please. Can you come in?"

"I will be there straight away."

During that time a really nervous Trunks sit in the principal's office. As soon as he heard that it was his father who picked up the phone, he became white like a paper. Then it just hit him that his mother was in a conference with some investors and her mobile phone was turned off. Trunks heard the whole conversation on the phone and when he heard his father saying he will be there soon, he wasn't surprised at all when he stormed in the room in the next minute. While on the other hand the principal jumped and he tripped in his chair and almost fell. He had no idea how Vegeta managed to be here so fast. He called their home phone, not his mobile so there was no way he was already in the neighbourhood.

"Oh, Mr Brief!" The principal said as soon as he managed to gather himself a bit.

"I have better things to do, so just tell me what it is!" Vegeta called, while he threw an angry look at his son.

Not because he cared how he behaved in the school, he was just angry for not being able to train right now. The principal never quite expected this reaction. He already knew Bulma, but she was nothing compared to the prince. Also, he couldn't help feeling that the man in front of him could kill him just with his look. He was seriously afraid of him, which sounded strange, as Trunks' father wasn't some mass murderer. Maybe if he knew the truth, he would have collapsed in his office, having a heart attack.

"He had a fight with one of his classmates…" the principal began, grabbing his left hand with his right nervously.

"Tell me you didn't kill him!" Vegeta looked at Trunks.

The principal thought he didn't hear it right. The man couldn't seriously ask this question. No, he must be imaging things.

"No, I haven't killed him! I was careful, not to even cause some permanent damage." Trunks answered.

By now the principal couldn't convince himself that there was something with his ears as the boy just repeated the word "killing" as well. And he wasn't shocked by his father's question, he answered like it was a natural question to ask.

"Let's go home, now!" Vegeta said and looked at his son.

"But sir, Trunks still has a lesson for today and…"

"I'm his father and I say that we are going home. I will settle the matter with him there."

"But…" the principal began, then stopped as the prince simply left the room.

Trunks hesitated a bit, then he decided to follow him. When they arrived back to Capsule Corp, Bulma was already home and she shouted at Trunks as soon as they entered the house:

"How could you fight?! I just listened to the principal's voice message! Sure, it wasn't the first time that he called me, but so far you "only" broke some glass, set a classroom on fire and talked back to some of your teachers. But fighting… Why?!"

Trunks just looked at her, without saying anything. Vegeta was just about to leave, when Bulma looked at him and said:

"You should talk with him about this!"

"Me?" Vegeta asked amused. "Do you think that I'm the right person for this?"

"You are his father!"

"You know damn well that I don't mind him kicking some asses."

"Vegeta!"

"What?"

"At least ask him why he did it. I have to go finish up a project."

With that Bulma left them alone, but when she almost disappeared in the next room, she turned back, looking at Trunks:

"We will have a talk, young man!"

When she finally left, Trunks half hoped that his father would also leave. Yet, he remained there standing, looking at him with his arms crossed on his chest.

"So?" Trunks asked.

"You heard her, I need to find out why you did it."

"Since when are you doing what she is telling you?"

"I'm just curious. It's the first time that you fought in the school; why?"

Vegeta clearly saw that Trunks considered his options. He must have come to the conclusion that the only way out was to spill it so he explained:

"There is a guy in our class and he is always making fun of me and Goten. We are ignoring him, even though we could beat him up really bad. I don't care if he calls me a rich boy or whatever, he is just a dick. But today he said that my mother is a bitch and you surely just married her for her money as nobody could put up with her bad attitude. It's one thing what he is saying about me, but nobody will insult my family! Ever! I lost it and I beat him up and I would do it again. Hell, I will do it again if he didn't learn from this."

Vegeta almost laughed, which he managed to reduce to an amused smile. Trunks become so angry as he recalled what happened, that his face became a bit red. When he looked at his father and saw that he was smiling, he felt relieved.

"Next time, chose a time to fight when your mother is not in the office holding conference the whole day. I have no time to pick you up!" Vegeta said, then he left his son there.

When Bulma heard the whole story from Vegeta later, she somehow could understand how Trunks must have felt. Still, he shouldn't have hit his classmate.

"Didn't you say that even normal human kinds fight in school?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't make it ok for Trunks to fight."

"He can control his powers."

"That's not the point!"

"Whatever…"

They were sitting in the bed, their backs leaned against the wall. Bulma snuggled closer and Vegeta put his arm around her. Bulma recently struggled with a topic and she had no idea how to talk about it with Vegeta. She though up tons of possible scenarios but neither were good enough. She decided to simply come out with it and see what happens:

"Vegeta, I want an another child."

"What?" Vegeta asked, completely taken by surprise.

He pulled away to be able to look at Bulma to see if she was serious.

"Trunks is already 10 years old, he is growing up so quickly. I miss when he was a baby, also I don't see why we couldn't have an another child."

"Do you really think that it's a good idea for me to be a father?"

"I know you never wanted Trunks, but I know you love him and he loves you! You are a good father, Vegeta."

"I'm nothing like Kakarott!"

"As much as I like Goku as he is one of my best friends, I think you are a much better father, then he is."

"Care to elaborate?" He asked, totally confused how she could say that.

Kakarott was always cheerful, he hung out with both of his kids, he played with them! As much as Vegeta changed, he knew he will never be the type who is playing hide-and-seek with Trunks or any other bullshit. Yes, Trunks loved him and enjoyed their time together, which mainly consisted from trainings.

"You see Goku didn't come back straight away from Namek to his family, but he decided to train in space to be stronger. Then after Cell he decided to stay dead and he simply left Chichi and Gohan alone, not to mention Goten. Sure we heard that he was doing it for the safety of the planet, but he shouldn't have left his family even for that. He was away for 7 years and when he finally had a day to come back, he decided to spend it on the tournament, instead with Chichi and his kids. Sure you are also training most of the time, but you are here at least."

"I wasn't here when Trunks was born."

"See? Now you can be here when our second child is born!"

"If I recall correctly, you suffered a lot when you were pregnant."

"It wasn't so bad and it was worth it. I don't mind going through that again. Sure, it will annoy me to hell how much I need to eat again, but I can live with that."

Vegeta had no idea what to say. Truth was, he never thought about having a second child. Hell, he never even though about having a child at all. Not that he had any problems with Trunks now, but it took him years to bound with the boy.

"So, you are serious?" He finally asked.

"Now more than even. I wasn't sure how you would react, but the fact that you didn't say no is encouraging."

"I never said yes!"

"True. Still, not saying no straight away means that you are actually thinking about it."

She was right, he was thinking about it. Why? Sure it was party because Bulma wanted it, but could it be, he would also like to have an another? He could try not to repeat the mistakes what he made the first time, but was he capable of doing so? Was he really that much of a better person to dare to try to be a father from the beginning? Hell, he wasn't sure. Bulma leaned closer to him and smiled:

"You see, even if we begin to work on it right now, you will still have 9 months to prepare yourself."

Vegeta couldn't believe that he was actually going through with this. He was looking at a 5 months pregnant Bulma who once again regained her appetite and along that, her strange taste in food as well. She was eating pancakes with pizza when he entered the kitchen. He pulled out "some" additional food and began to eat.

"Won't you even ask me how it went?" Bulma looked at him.

"What?" He asked back, not following.

"I was at the doctor today."

Oh yeah, he recalled something vaguely about this. Apparently pregnant women needed to go to the doctor even if the pregnancy was going ok. He never paid much attention to Bulma when she was expecting Trunks, hence he only became aware of this recently. Still, he couldn't recall that she told him she will go today. He sighed and obediently asked:

"How did it go?"

"Fine, the baby is fine. Guess what? I also know that we will have a little girl."

"A girl?" Vegeta asked, shock clearly visible on his face.

"There is always a 50% chance for that, you know." Bulma smiled.

Truth was, she was quite enjoying herself at that moment. She already give a thought what will happen when they will have a girl and from her side it was clear that she will be very happy. It's not that she had a problem with Trunks, but as she already had a boy, the second child just must be a girl; her little girl. Sure, she had a hard time imagining what Vegeta would think about that, but it's not like he wasn't aware of this scenario. Though now that she looked at him, it seemed like he seriously never considered it.

"You said that saiyan women were also fighters, right?"

"Yes."

"Based on that I'm quite sure you can also train her and you will figure out the rest."

"The rest? Even if it would have been a boy, I still have no idea what to do with him."

"You will love her, believe me! Girls are fun, at least until they are teenagers and start dating."

"Dating?"

"Maybe this time, you should let your ears checked out. You are just repeating what I'm saying."

Vegeta wanted to shoot back something, but suddenly Bulma grabbed his hand and put it on her belly, crying out:

"She just moved!"

"I don't feel…" The prince began, but then he felt it.

It was just a slight movement, but he was sure of it. He held his hand a little longer there and he could feel two other kicks as well. He couldn't help but smile, he never felt anything like this. Sure, with some concentration he felt her Ki, yet that wasn't the same.

"At least I don't have to worry that she will be stronger than me." Trunks said, when he trained with Vegeta later that day.

"Why do you say that?" The prince asked.

"She will be a girl and girls are weak."

"Might be true with humans, but she will be a half-saiyan just like you. Some women were stronger fighters then men."

"No way!"

"It's true. So you have to continue to train hard, otherwise your little sister just might end up beating you." Vegeta smirked.

"Like hell. I will be stronger! Also, I have to be stronger as I will be her big brothers and brothers are supposed to protect their sisters."

As much as Vegeta changed, he still wasn't willing to go shopping baby stuff with Bulma. Heck, Bulma even had a hard time taking him with her shopping when it was him, who needed clothes. Also, he never went with her to the doctor, but it was again something, which Bulma could understand. Even she hated hospitals and she couldn't wait to finish up with the check-ups. She enjoyed shopping though and her mother was again more than willing to help. When she designed her daughter room, memories swept through her mind as she remembered when she did the same when she was expecting Trunks. How she never would have assumed then, that Vegeta would stay with her, actually love her and that they would even end up having a second child. Fate had it's own sense of humour it seemed. She recalled how she dreamed about a prince when she was young and she actually ended up marrying one. Bulma felt she was the luckiest woman on Earth.

Since Vegeta missed Trunks' births, he just had a vague idea how that's happening on Earth. When Bulma woke him up in the middle of the night saying that it's time, he had no idea at first what she meant.

"Time for what?"

"The baby is coming!"

"But, how? Didn't you say you still have a week?"

"It's not always happening when the doctor is saying it should…" She began, and then she screamed as pain began to rise in her body.

Vegeta felt how he panicked and it was something what he never did before. Hence, panicking stressed him out even more and he couldn't think what he was supposed to do. He grabbed Bulma, thrown a blanket on her and rushed out of the house. On his was out he knocked down Trunks' door, shouting for him to get up.

"What is happening?" Trunks asked, who was slightly alarmed when the door just crushed down.

"We need to go to the hospital." Vegeta answered and he was already out of the house when Trunks caught up with them.

Without thinking he began to fly.

"What do you think you are doing?" Bulma asked.

"Going to the hospital. What else?"

"But you just cannot go there flying…"

"It's the quickest way!"

"But… Crap!"

"What?"

"I think it might be indeed a good idea to fly!"

It made the prince even more nervous than he already was so he even turned super saiyan to cover the distance quicker. This wasn't entirely intentional from his side.

"Stop!" Bulma cried, when Vegeta was just about to enter the hospital.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"At least, don't go there as a super saiyan!"

Vegeta just then realised that he changed and he had no idea when. He quickly concentrated and his Ki went back to a normal level, then he entered the hospital. When the doctors instructed him to put down Bulma on the bed he obeyed, then just stood there, looking as the doctors bought in tons of strange equipment into the room. He became more anxious as Bulma's screams increased and when he saw all the blood he was on the verge of fainting. This was comical, as all he ever seen in his life was blood. He was a fighter! But it was something else, it was Bulma's blood and she was clearly in pain. The fact that she was screaming worried him even more, as although she was just a human, he never seen her in so much pain. When Bulma looked at the prince she realised that he was extremely pale and he had perspiration on his forehead. If she didn't know any better, she would have guessed he was about to faint.

"You don't have to be in here!" She managed to say between two screams.

"But…"

"I already did it once, I will be fine. But Trunks must be very nervous, you should check on him!"

Vegeta looked at her to see if she was serious and she seemed to be so he left the room. Trunks jumped up as soon as he saw him and asked:

"Is she already born?"

"No, not yet."

They sit down on the chairs and jumped up every time somebody came out of the room, but it was one more hour until finally a doctor told them that they can come in. Bulma looked tired, but she was smiling when she saw them. She was half-sitting half-lying in the bed and she had Bra in her arms. Vegeta and Trunks looked at the little girl and they were both surprised to see how much she looked like Bulma. She had the same hair-colour and she same blue eyes.

"You want to hold her?" Bulma asked smiling and before Vegeta could actually answer she pushed her into his strong arms.

Vegeta couldn't believe how small she was, he seemed to forget that Trunks was also so small. Also, when he first saw him he was already 2 months old, while Bra was a new born. He felt bad for missing all those days from his childhood and he also missed some more as he went back to space to train even after that. He wanted to make it right this time, he had to make it right now!

"Can I also hold her?" Trunks asked.

"Sure!" Bulma smiled and Vegeta handed over Bra to Trunks.

As Bulma looked at them, she couldn't help to think that she and Vegeta actually made the impossible; they became a real family. The prince was also occupied with his own thoughts, as he couldn't quite believe how his life turned out to be. Now, for the first time he was sure, that even if his planet would still be there and he would live there, he couldn't be as happy as he was here, now, on Earth. It was still somewhat shocking to admit and before Buu, he just would push this feeling away, but not now. Not after everything what happened. He knew that having attachments didn't make him weaker, though he didn't think it made him stronger either. He was just fighting now for something else, not for killing and inflecting pain, but to protect others. That's all.


	17. Chapter 17

3 years later, Trunks 14, Bra 3

Vegeta was just finishing dinner, when Bra came in and grabbed his hand, looking up to him with her blue eyes.

"What is it now?" Vegeta sighed.

He already knew this look; Bra wanted something from him. Then he looked at a book in her hand and he already knew what it was all about, before she said it:

"Please read me a bedtime story!"

"I don't have time for this and I really cannot understand why you love these stupid stories in the first place. They are sick!"

Until a few years ago, he only had a vague idea about these bedtime stories, just simply found them stupid. Now that he actually knew many, he was even more convinced that the people who wrote these must be retarded. He just couldn't gasp why children loved these made-up stories.

"Daddy, please! You can still beat-up brother after that."

"For your information, he is not beating me up, we are training!" Trunks called, who just entered the room, to get some food.

"With your slacking attitude I would also call it as a beating up." Vegeta smirked.

"Like you are doing so much better!" Trunks looked at his little sister.

"I can already fly!" She bragged. "Also, I'm only 3 and a princess!"

Then she looked back at Vegeta and asked:

"So?"

"Ok, but just one story!" He agreed.

When they entered Bra's room he was a bit surprised to see Trunks there as well.

"You never read me stories, so I want to listen to this." Trunks smirked. "I don't see why she loves it so much when you read to her."

"I have no idea either." Vegeta admitted.

When Bra lay down in the bed, Vegeta pulled a chair there, while Trunks settled down on the floor, with his back leaning against the wall.

"Which one?" Vegeta asked, sounding like somebody was torturing him.

"Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf!" Bra cried.

"Again?"

"Yes, it's my favourite. At least if you are reading it."

Vegeta took a deep breath and began to read. Though he wasn't exactly reading it, he was rather just getting the baselines from the book. It started when he was first attempting to read a story about a king who promised to give his daughter to anyone who will slave the dragon. Bra was constantly asking questions instead of listening to the story, like:

"Why didn't the king himself slayed the dragon?"

"He was a weak, sorry excuse for a human." Vegeta answered. "A king has to protect his people."

"Then why was he the king?"

"He sliced the throat of the previous king from behind and the law said whoever kills a king can become one."

"Ok, can you continue?"

"So there was a king who was a back-stabbing bastard..." Vegeta began again.

It became a common practice that he already explained details, what Bra would ask and so his version of the story was slightly different from the book.

"Once upon a time there was a small girl who wore a riding hood of red velvet so everybody just called her Little Red Riding Hood. She was forced to bring food for her grandma, who lived alone in the forest, because she was so annoying that nobody could stand her from the family so they evicted her. They were hoping that some wild animal will eat her, but so far they hadn't had such luck..."

Trunks had a hard time not to laugh as he never expected this. It was indeed fun as their father read the story, it put everything in a brand new concept. When he decided to listen, he had no idea why Bra enjoyed so much when their father read something to her, but now he agreed with her. From that day on he also joined almost every time Bra persuaded him to read something.

"Seriously?" Vegeta asked when he saw that Trunks also followed them on the next day.

"Why not? It doesn't take you longer to read it to her if I'm also here."

Bulma couldn't imagine why Bra never wanted her to read a bedtime stories and she insisted for Vegeta to do it, at least 2-3 times a week. Partly it was surprising, party it made her curious as well. She couldn't believe her eyes when Bra first convinced Vegeta to read something to her. Then, when she realised Trunks also joined them most of the time, she had no idea what to think. One day thanks to one of her listening devices she also heard one of the stories in "Vegeta-version" and she couldn't help but start laughing. Yeah, even with all the changes Vegeta wasn't the type who would just read a fairy tale to Bra, she was sure he found them all stupid. She wasn't sure if she totally agreed him saying things like "back-stabbing bastard" and so on, but as Bra was living with them, it was impossible to avoid her learning swearing. Even though she tried to use proper language in front of Trunks back then, she failed many times when she had a fight with Vegeta. Also, it was just too cute from him to read tales and so she let it be.

"Can we at least the next time buy her some other story-books?" Vegeta asked one day, when he entered the bedroom.

"Why?" Bulma asked, smiling.

"I'm dead tired from all the stupid tales. At least I want to read something new, even if that's bullshit as well."

"Finally you are helping me with some ideas for gifts for our kids! It was about time."

"That wasn't the point."

"Say, if you are finding these stories so stupid, why don't you tell her some saiyan bedtime stories?"

"Because saiyans never had such stupid things. Remember? Most of the kids were sent out after birth to destroy planets. And those few who remained, trained very hard and had no time for stories."

"Sounds like saiyans were not such great parents. Oh, I just remembered! Goten called and said Videl gave birth to Pan. I will go to the hospital with Bra tomorrow to see her. It kind of makes me old though, Chichi's granddaughter is almost the same age as Bra."

"You are not old." Vegeta said as a matter of fact.

"Say; do you think I'm still desirable?" Bulma asked smiling playfully at him.

"I can do better than to say it." Vegeta smirked, grabbing Bulma and pressing her to his muscular body. "I can prove it!"

3 years later, Bra 6, Trunks 17

"What?!" Vegeta asked shocked.

"You heard me. I have a meeting, it was a last minute thing so you have to go with Bra and check out her elementary school."

"What?!" Trunks asked almost as shocked as Vegeta.

He just arrived in the living room and heard Bulma's last sentence.

"Gee, why are both of you looking at me like I said something crazy?" Bulma asked, looking from the prince to his son.

"Don't you think it's crazy? Do you really want dad to walk into a school, to a classroom, which will be full of women and small 6 years old children?" Trunks asked.

"It's not like I have a choice!"

"You are always saying how you own the company, can't you just skip the meeting?" Vegeta asked.

"I can't because I'm the owner. Oh, I don't expect you to understand it."

Bra just walked into the room as well and Trunks turned to her and said with a sarcastic smile on his face:

"Guess what? You will go to the school with dad!"

"What?" Bra asked, just as shocked as before everybody else in her family.

Trunks began to laugh, but quickly stopped as Vegeta shoot him a dark look.

"The discussion is over, I have to go now! When you are finished in the school, you can drop by and tell me how it went." Bulma smiled, kissed Bra goodbye, then kissed Vegeta lightly, which earned a "Gross" remark from both of their children, then she left.

"Well, have fun!" Trunks smirked, then he also left.

Vegeta sighed, then looked at his daughter. He had no other choice then to take her to the school. Truth was, he would have faced a major villain, then do this, but he had no other choice. He decided he will take his revenge on Bulma later on. It was one of the most terrible experience in his life, he had no illusion that it will go smoothly. Remembering Bulma's warning to appear "normal", he took Bra to the school by car, even though he hated those damn machines. Humans were so pathetic, that they needed such vehicles to cover distances. Flying was much more effective. The parking lot was almost full and he only spotted a single place in there. When he realised that an another car was just about to occupy the only space, he quickly stepped on the gas pedal and barely made it before the other car.

"JERK" A woman yelled at him, but decided to back off as soon as Vegeta emerged from the car.

With his muscular body, he was quite intimidating, even if he wasn't looking at people.

"Bitch!" Bra shouted back to her, showing her middle finger.

The woman had no idea how to react so she decided to go past the strange pair and try to find an another spot. Vegeta only smirked as he looked at Bra, then took her hand and they entered the building. The first part was held in a classroom, where the homeroom teacher introduced herself and shared some information about the school and the next semester. Trunks was right, the classroom was full of woman, still, it wasn't just the fact that Vegeta was a man, what made him stand out. Most of the women looked at him with interest, some with clear lust. Bra only shook her head, before she occupied one of the empty banks. Even the homeroom teacher had hard time concentrating due to the prince's piercing look and she lost track of what she was talking about more than one time. When she managed to finally say most of what she planned, she asked them to follow her. She gave them a tour in the building, showing them some classroom, the gym, the dining hall, etc. Just ask Vegeta came out of a classroom, one of the women stepped to him, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Maggie!"

"Good for you" Vegeta said and he needed much of his willpower not to blast that damn creature away.

That harpy was looking at him almost all the time, even more than the others. She had a bleached hair and wore way too much makeup. Her nails were long and painted lilac.

"So, you are a single father?" She asked, after she quickly recovered from Vegeta's response.

Vegeta was just about to say something, when Bra stepped between them and she grabbed the woman's sleeve, making her aware that she was there.

"What a cute little girl you are!" She smiled, and wanted to touch Bra's cheek, but she slapped her hand away, saying:

"Don't even dare to try to make a move on my daddy! He is married and loves my mammy. So back off!"

"I… I didn't…" Maggie began to stutter and most of the others looked at the trio curiously.

"Don't deny it, you bitch! You looked at daddy like you wanted to tear of his clothes and have sex with him here, right now!"

Maggie tried to say something, she opened her mouths and closed it several times, before she gave up and simply run away, trying to retain some of her dignity. It wasn't her day though, as she tripped and fall down only after a few meters. She quickly got up and continued to run towards the exit. Vegeta was a bit taken aback by his daughter. Truth was, he was grateful for her, but he had no idea where she got the idea of tearing off clothes and… yeah… Surely not from him! And Bulma said he was the one who had bad influence on their kids?! Seriously?!

"Bra, how can you say something like that?" The homeroom teacher stepped to them, after a few seconds.

Then she looked at Vegeta and gathering all her courage she asked:

"Don't you want to say something to her?"

Vegeta looked down at Bra and asked:

"What did I say to you about swearing?"

"Not to do it, when mum or other people can hear it, but otherwise you don't give a crap." Bra answered straight away.

Vegeta smiled at her, then looked back at the teacher, indicating that he handled it. The teacher had no idea what to say to that, she never ever saw anything like this before. She had problematic students, even problematic parents, but this… it was something beyond her imagination. Finally she decided to leave it be and she led the group to the next room, pretending that nothing happened. After this, nobody else dared to look at Vegeta, they were too afraid of Bra. After an another 10 minutes everybody could leave the building.

"I'm beginning to understand more and more, why you have problems with humans." Bra said, when they got into the car.

As Vegeta looked at her daughter's serious face, he couldn't resist any longer and smiled at her. Bra smiled back, then added:

"You see, I'm happy that you came with me, instead of mum. It was fun! I love you daddy!"

Before Vegeta could say anything, Bra was hugging him and he was hugging her back. 20 minutes later they arrived to Capsule Corp, to see Bulma, who just finished her meeting. On rare occasions when Vegeta entered the building, he heard how every employee who saw him whispered behind his back:

"See that man? He is Bulma Brief's husband!"

"He? Wow, no way she managed to marry such a good looking man!"

When Bulma saw them entering her office, she smiled and asked:

"How did it go? There was nothing in the news, so I guess it went smoothly."

"It was fun." Bra said, jumping up on Bulma's desk and sitting on it, while Vegeta remained standing.

"Do you like the school?"

"It will be fine, the other kids were ok. Cannot say the same from their mothers though! They all looked at daddy like they want to rape him. One even made a move, but I handled it."

"What?" Bulma asked, not quite sure what to think.

"Daddy is sure popular among women. Even here you should see how they look at him!"

"I never realised, that they look at him at all."

"Maybe they don't do it when you are with him, but they sure do when you don't see it. They think I'm too little to see it, I guess. One of these days I will tell those bi…" Bra stopped and looked at Vegeta before she continued: "ladies to get a life."

Bulma looked at Bra, then on Vegeta and she began to laugh, earning a remark from the prince:

"It's good that at last you are finding it funny!"

**I know this story still has endless possibilities and scenarios. Still, somehow I feel like it's either complete or it will be a long time before I update it. It's my 3****rd**** fanfic in a row, I posted my first one in October. In case you liked this and want some more VegetaxBulma moments, then you can check out Dragon Ball R, which is picking up the story after the fight with Buu. I don't really like GT, it's nothing more for me than an another fanfic. Not even the best one.**

**Anyhow, thank you for reading this, following it and thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. I always struggle to leave reviews about stories what I read, but only those who posted stories here can understand how thankful we (writers) are for those words.**

**I have some ideas about other fictions related to DBZ, so I might be back :)**


End file.
